Finding Nemo 2 and seven eighths
by Buddi
Summary: The Tank Gang are searching for Nemo, Dory, and Marlin. Squirt gets himself lost, and is in trouble. The friends now have to find Squirt and reunite him with his dad. Will the romance blossoming between friends, distract them from their mission?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: we own nothing. zip. not the characters, or anything like that. but we do own this plot!! lol. This chapter is done by my bestest pal Soul-sis.

Chapter 1

"So now what?" Bloat asks. Gill sighs. He doesn't have a plan. The ocean is under him, yet a plastic baggy keeps him from freedom.

"Has anyone seen Flo? Did we leave her in the tank? Flo! Flo!" Deb cries.  
"I'm sure Flo is already out swimming. She fine." Gurgle smiles. Deb smiles. For one in their lives, they feel a connection.  
"Hey, look! It's Nigel!" Bubbles cries.  
"Gill, your escape plan worked!" Nigel says.  
"You sound surprised." Gill concludes.  
"Not all of your plan worked. Need help?" Nigel asks. Gill gives a slight nod, but he will never admit his plan needs help. Nigel rips the bags open to allow the former pets free into the ocean.  
"This ocean is infested with germs!" Gurgle cries, slightly twitching.  
"Where do we go now, Gill?" Peach asks.  
"Where don't we go? We have the whole ocean!" Gill says.  
"Let's go find Nemo!" Bubbles suggests.  
"Good idea." Gill agrees. The school of odd fish begin their adventure in the big blue.

* * *

"Dad! Dory! Wake up! It's time for school!" Nemo exclaims, jumping on Marlin and Dory.  
"Five more minutes." The sleeping Marlin says.  
"I know where P. Sherman 42 Wallaby Way, Sydney is." Dory mumbles.  
"It's time for school!" Nemo says again. Marlin gets up to calm his son down.  
"Dory, do you want to come to school with Nemo?" Marlin asks.  
"Sure!" Dory says, becoming wide awake.  
"Hey dude!" Nemo is greeted by his new best friend, Squirt. They give each other a head butt. Marlin flinches seeing his son getting hit, but he knows they're playing around.  
The young sea turtle and Nemo swim around Marlin and Dory, awaiting the arrival of Mr. Ray.  
Soon, the stingray appears, deliberately landing on his class and acting as if he has no idea where they went. Soon, the young sea creatures are ready to go and get some knowledge from their favourite teacher.  
Marlin and Dory wave goodbye to Nemo and Nemo gives a wave in response.  
"Bye, dad! Bye, Dory!" Nemo calls.  
"Bye, Nemo! I remembered his name!" Dory says happily.  
"Bye, Nemo." Marlin says, swimming back home with Dory.

* * *

p.s. sorry if its hard to read...my computers messed up.

p.s.s. please review, we would like to know how to improve.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: we do not own anything. only the plot. And i wrote this chapter.

* * *

Chapter 2

"Has anyone seen Flo? She's never been away from me for this long!" fretted Deb. She turns to confront Gill. "Are you sure we left no one behind?" Gill smiles, weakly, at her.

"I'm almost certain."

"WELL SHE'S NOT HERE NOW IS SHE?!" she retorts.

"I told you one hundred times that I'm sorry for not noticing that she wasn't with us!"

"Sorry doesn't cut it mister," Deb pokes him in the side, "She's missing and it's your entire fault!" Deb swerves around and takes off into the ocean.

"Well isn't this just peachy." Gill mutters, "It's taking us long enough with Peach trailing behind. Now we have to go search for Deb!" Gill turns to face the group of fish. "We're going to have to go look for Deb."

"Where did she go?" asks Bloat.

"Somewhere in the distance." Gill waves his fin in the direction Deb swam. "We're going to have to split up." The fish look uneasily at each other.

"Um…Gill…" Peach says, tentatively.

"What?" Gill snaps, turning to face the starfish.

"Well. I'm not to sure about splitting up. I mean…" She glances around at the others, "We don't even know where we are!" Gill nods, slightly, and turns to take in his surroundings.

"Well. Let's just go in the general direction she swam. If we see any unusual landmarks, then we'll think about splitting up." Gill turns to the group. "I think we should have scouts," he turns to Peach and Jacques, "No offense, but you aren't the fastest swimmers. And we need to find her as fast as we can…"

"Don't worry about it Gill. Now hurry!" Peach exclaims.

"Right. Bloat and Bubbles, you two are together, which leaves Gurgle and I." He turns to Jacques. "You can be with Peach."

"Oui, Monsieur." Replies Jacques.

"Bloat and Bubbles will go first, then Gurgle and I. Bloat and Bubbles go as far as you want, and wait for Gurgle and I to catch up." Bloat and Bubbles nod their heads, and swim in the direction Deb swam. "We will find her."

* * *

"Dory? What are you doing?" Marlin looks bewildering at his friend. 

"Nothing." Dory replies innocently.

"What's that you're hiding from me?" Marlin jesters to the object in Dory's fins.

"Nothing!" Dory exclaims. "Seriously, I'm not hiding anything." She shifts the object to her side, that's not facing him. Marlin knew better then to push this kind of thing, so he lets the topic drop.

"OK, ok. I was only curious."

"Curiosity killed the cat!"

"Yeah? Well, satisfaction brought it back!"

"Tell that to my uncle!" muttered Dory. Marlin looks at Dory, perplexed.

"I thought you said that you don't remember any of your family"

"I don't! Well not my mother or father or anything like that. I do remember my uncle though."

"What was he like?"

"I don't remember much about him actually. I remember he was fun to play with, and I remember when he died…"

"O Dory! I'm so sorry." Marlin pats her, reassuringly.

"It's ok." It obviously wasn't. Marlin notices how smooth Dory's scales are, as a funny tingling feeling runs up his fin. He immediately drops his fin, and swims to face her.

"You want to talk about it?"

"No." Marlin shrugs, and is about to turn, when Dory cries,

"Why can't I remember any of my family? The only fish I remember is my uncle, and the only thing I remember about him is that he was eaten by a cat!" Marlin swims to her side.

"Dory, it'll be all right. You'll find them someday, I'm sure!" Marlin comforts her, but keeps his distance. "Besides. We're your family, "he pauses, "aren't we?" Dory sorrowfully looks at him. Marlin wishes he could help make her pain go away. He wants to hold her, to comfort her, to…

…Dory looks at him expectantly. He scolds himself for not paying attention, and says,

"Pardon Dory? The waves were too loud."

"I said: 'Yes of course you are. But I also want to know my immediate family'."

"Of course, every fish does. But it's okay that you don't remember your whole family." He drops his voice to a whisper. "You want to know something?" Dory's eyes widen.

"A secret? I can keep a secret, don't you worry!"

"I don't know all my brothers and sisters are either. I don't even know where they are!" Dory puts her fins to her mouth.

"You poor soul! You know what you need?"

"No Dory, I don't know what I need."

"You need a hug! Come here!" Dory pulls him into a big hug, and gently squeezes him. Marlin relaxes into her strong grip, and can't help but think, this feels nice. "Marlin? Are you okay?" Dory's sweet voice leaks into Marlin's ears.

"Huh?" Marlin takes note of the fact that Dory isn't hugging him anymore, and that he is floating in place. "Sorry, I guess I was drifting off." Dory shrugs.

"Happens to the best of us." She smiles; Marlin smiles weakly back, trying to ignore the fluttering feeling in his gut. "Last one to the anemone is a Smelly Pogie!"

"You're on!"

"On your mark…" Dory starts.

"Get set…" Marlin interrupts.

"GO!" they scream.

* * *

p.s. please review 

p.s.s. my computers still messed up!!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: We own nothing but our own plot. Soul-sis wrote this chapter.

* * *

Chapter 3

Gill and Gurgle meet up with Bloat and Bubbles at some discarded trash. This is the new landmark.  
"Found her yet?" Gurgle asks hopefully. Bubbles shakes his head. Deb is still lost in the big ocean, searching for her own reflection.  
"We have to go ahead!" Gurgle declares, throwing his fin forward.  
"We have to wait for Peach and Jacques." Gill protests. Gurgle gives an annoyed sigh, similar what a teen would do to their parent.  
"I see some fish in the distance. Maybe they saw Deb." Bloat says.  
A school of shiny blue moonfish swim leisurely by.  
"Have you seen a fish?" Bubbles asks the moonfish.  
"We've seen a lot of fish. Can ya be more specific?" A moonfish asks.  
"She has blue and white stripes." Gill describes.  
"Oh, the crazy fish." The leader of the moonfish says. The school form themselves to look like Deb.

"She is not crazy! She just misses her sister! You're just jealous because you've never seen a fish so pretty!" Gurgle says angrily, crossing his fins.  
Gurgle gets weird looks. That statement didn't make any sense.  
"Just because you think you're shiny doesn't make you better than her! You...you...shiny fish!" Gurgle yells.  
The moonfish give Gurgle an evil glare.  
"I think I told them." Gurgle says proudly as he turns to his friends.  
The moonfish form into Gurgle's shape and give him a sad face.  
Bubbles tries hard not to laugh at the moonfish. He presses his yellow fins against his mouth to keep himself silent.  
"What? What is it?" Gurgle asks. Gurgle turns to the moonfish.  
"You think that's funny, don't you?" Gurgle points a fin at the fish.

"Have you seen Deb or not?" Gill asks, getting impatient with Gurgle's and the moonfish's fight.  
"All we know is the girl went that way." The moonfish says, changing the subject.  
"We still have to wait for Peach and Jacques." Bubbles says.  
"Then we'll wait." Gill declares.

* * *

"Found you, dudes!" Squirt says. 

"It's my turn to count!" Dory says happily.  
"No peeking!" Nemo says.  
Marlin watches Nemo, Dory and Squirt play hide-and-go-seek by the  
anemone.  
"Twenty! Ready or not, here I come!" Dory exclaims. Dory searches behind some coral, but no sign of Nemo or Squirt. Squirt and Nemo are hiding behind some pink coral Dory didn't search. They laugh to themselves but try to keep quiet.  
"Quiet!" Nemo whispers.  
"Marlin, have you seen Nemo or Squirt?" Dory asks.  
"It wouldn't be much fun if I told you." Marlin says.  
"Why don't you play with us?" Dory suggests.  
"I'd rather watch." Marlin refuses.  
"C'mon!" Dory says, tugging on Marlin's fin.  
"I just want to sit out." Marlin says.  
"Please? One game?" Dory asks, using a puppy-dog pout. Dory looks very adorable with her cute look. Dory adds in a trembling bottom lip. Marlin can't stand to see Dory so sad, even if it is just to get her way.  
Fine, but one game." Marlin gives in.  
k, you get a 10 second getaway." Dory explains, clapping her fins together.  
Dory, find us!" Nemo says coming out of hiding. Squirt follows.

Marlin gets to play too!" Dory says.  
Cool, dude!" Squirt says.

I'm still counting! One...two...three..." Dory puts her fins on her eyes. Dory moves a fin away from her eye.  
No peeking, dude!" Squirt yells.  
After the game, Squirt and Nemo swim around together, thinking of a  
different game to play.

"What about rock soccer?" Nemo asks.  
"No." Squirt says.  
"Shell volleyball?"  
"No."  
"Why don't you wanna play?" Nemo asks.  
"I dunno, dude. I guess I miss the EAC." Squirt says.  
"What does it look like?" Nemo asks.

"It's a big current. It takes us near Sydney." Squirt explains.  
"One day, we'll go there together." Nemo says.  
"That would be totally awesome, dude!" Squirt exclaims. The fish and sea turtle imagine themselves on the giant underwater current.  
"We'll go there when we grow up!" Nemo says.  
They can imagine themselves floating on the current right now, heading to Sydney for an adventure in the big blue sea.

* * *

p.s. please review 

p.s.s. computer still messed up!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: we own nothing...so far... except for a fish that appears in this chaper! o ya... i wrote this chapter.

* * *

Chapter 4

Peach flops exhaustedly onto the soft ground.

"Leave me here to die! Let me find my happy place!" she wails. Jacques scrambles up beside her, his legs buckling.

"We won't leave you behind." Gill declares. "We'll let you rest. He glowers at Gurgle. "Won't we guys."

"Of course we will!" Bloat exclaims. Gurgle grumbles, and turns his back on the group. Peach immediately tries to get up, and falls flat on her face, and mumbles something.

"Can't hear you Peach." Gill states. Peach struggles to stand, and fails. Gill swims forward and helps her up. She smiles gratefully at him, and he smiles back. They gaze into each others eyes, deep in thought. The others look at them curiously.

Gill clears his throat, and backs away.

"Now…erm… Peach." He stares at the ground, not daring to catch her eye. "What was it you said?" Peach blinks, she can't remember what she had said. All she can remember are Gills beautiful, red, eyes.

"I don't remember saying anything." Peach says, in a dreamy voice. Gill surveys her with a look of concern.

"Peach?"

"I feel much better now. Let's keep on looking for Feb." She giggles.

"She's finally lost it, hasn't she?" Gurgle asks, startling everyone, except Peach.

"I wouldn't say that." says Bloat, sounding unsure. Jacques starts dancing around Gill.

"Jacques! Please, stop. I'm trying to talk with Bloat." Jacques stops immediately, but continues to stare at Gill. "She isn't crazy! She just has to adjust to the life of the free."

"I wasn't saying she was crazy. On the contrary, I believe I said she wasn't."

"You didn't sound sure of it." Jacques snaps impatiently at Gill. "What Jacques?" Gill snaps.

"Look over zere!" Jacques points his claw in the direction, Peach was wandering.

"What is it Jacques? I don't see anything except Peach." Gill gulps, as he thinks "And it's not a bad view either." Jacques points his fin, again. Gill strains his eyes. A blue fish is lying on a large, flat rock.

"Deb!" exclaims Gurgle.

"Deb." Whispers Gill. "We've found you."

* * *

"Nemo!" Marlin calls. 

"Dad?" replies Nemo.

"Where are you?"

"Right here." Nemo tugs on Marlin's fin. Marlin screams, and in a blast of bubbles, he's gone. "Dad?" Marlin cautiously comes out from behind a rock. He laughs, embarrassedly.

"Right here," Nemo giggles his little boy giggle. "Let's go look for Squirt and Dory."

"Squirt is present, and reporting for duty!" exclaims Squirt, as he jumps out from behind a stone. Marlin squeaks, and floats to the ground. "Dude! Your dad's all tense. He's gotta be loose!"

"I know, totally." Nemo laughs. Squirt grabs marlin, and shakes him, gently.

"Dude! Be loose! Gotta be free!" Marlin grumbles something about a monkey stealing his shell. "Dude! Loosen up!"

"Be careful. He gets awful cranky when I do that." Marlin screams, and swims behind a rock.

"Dad? It's just Squirt. He's not gonna hurt you." Nemo reasons.

"I know that! He just startled me, that's all." Nemo, and Squirt laugh. "That's right. Laugh at the clownfish! Just keep laughing."

"Thanks for taking us to the zoo, dad."

"No problem kiddo. Just promise me one thing."

"k."

"Don't wander off."

"AUGH!!!!!!!!" a scream comes from up ahead, bouncing off of the cave walls.

"Dad! It's Dory!" Nemo, whispers.

"Dude. Sounds like she's in deep…" Squirt whispers.

"Trouble! I know. " Marlin cut off. He takes a deep breath, preparing for the worse. "You boys stay here, I'll go check it out. Just don't move."

"Dad?"

"Be brave son."

"Dad!" Nemo giggles. "I'm pretty sure, nothing's wrong."

"Well, I'm going to check it out anyway. Don't worry, nothing bad will happen." Nemo rolls his eyes.

Marlin swims forward, towards where he heard the scream come from. He peaks around the corner, to see nothing out of the ordinary. The scream comes again, from up ahead. A blue fish comes hurtling through a cave entrance, and collides with Marlin.

"Oh! Oh, oh. Sorry! I didn't see you! Are you okay?"

"Just splendid. Have you seen…" Marlin cuts off. "Dory?" Marlin can't help but gaze at her. Her beautiful red eyes send shivers up and down his fins.

"Marlin?" Dory gasps. She can't believe it's him, he looks so…different. A strange feeling washes over her. A weird sensation, she's never felt before.

"Hi. I was just coming to find you. Why did you scream?" Dory snaps out of her daze.

"Scream? O! Scream, right. I screamed."

"Why did you scream?"

"A fish scared me." She whimpered. Marlin sticks out his chest, determined.

"Which fish? Show him to me." Dory looks at Marlin with respect.

"He's so brave!" She thinks. Dory swims cautiously back the way she came, with Marlin swimming beside her. A large cage is on the right-hand side of the entrance.

"He's in there!" whispers Dory, hiding behind Marlin. This doesn't work to well, since she's at least twice as big as him. Marlin swims cautiously towards the cage. He chokes back a scream, trying to be brave for Dory's sake.

A monstrous fish stares back at him, its clouded eyes large, and yellow. Its grey/blue skin is hardly noticeable in the gloom of the cave. Marlin stifles a scream as the fish lunges at him, its large teeth inches away from his head. Marlin lets exhales as the cage resists the fish's attempt at escaping.

"See Dory?" Marlin calls, his voice high. "Nothing to be scared of here!" He swims back towards her. Dory's eyes light up with joy.

"Thank you for saving me!" She smiles gratefully at Marlin, and then drops her head embarrassed.

"No problem Dory." Marlin says, relieved; partly because the fish didn't eat him, and that Dory didn't pull him into a hug.

"You're my fish with shiny scales!"

"Ok Dory… now you're going over board here." Dory swims closer.

"My fish on his silver seahorse!" She moves closer, Marlin starts panicking.

"Dory! Why don't we go see what Nemo and Squirt are doing? Huh? Sounds good?" Dory swims closer.

"Ooooo!" giggle Nemo and Squirt, peeking into the cave. They notice Marlin glaring at them, and duck behind the cave wall. Dory snaps out of her trance, and backs away from Marlin, confused.

"What happened?" Marlin looks back at Dory, an expression of uncertainty and confusion.

"You don't remember?"

"Not really." Marlin looks relieved.

"Nothing really happened..." Squirt and Nemo begin giggling again.

"Let's go home. I don't know about you but I'm tired." Marlin fakes a big yawn.

"Ya! Race ya!" Dory races off in a blast of bubbles. Marlin smiles, and then slowly swims after her. As he passes Nemo and Squirt he whispers.

"I thought I told you to stay there! Now, come on." Squirt and Nemo begin giggling even harder.

"Yes dad." Nemo and Squirt follow Marlin home, giggling all the way.

* * *

Please review! we would like to know how to improve! 


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: We own nothing! Soul-sis wrote this chapter

Chapter 5

"Deb! Can you hear me?" Gurgle asks Deb, who is lying on the rock.

"Gurgle?"

"Does anyone know CPR?" Gurgle asks his friends.

"Gurgle."

"Who has a phone? I'm calling someone!"

"Gurgle!" Gurgle turns to Deb. She looks fine, just tired from swimming so hard.

"You're alive!" Gurgle says happily, hugging Deb. They hug each other for a few seconds, and then realize how awkward it was.

"Did you find Flo?" Bloat asks.

"Not yet." Deb says sadly.

"If I know Flo, we'll find her soon." Gill says.

Gurgle doesn't understand what's happening. Everyone is promoting Deb to find her imaginary sister. She'll never find her reflection.

"Um...Gill?" Gurgle says, making his voice quiet so Deb won't hear.

"Yea?" Gill says.

"Shouldn't we tell Deb her sister is..." Gurgle says, going into a very quiet whisper, "her reflection?"

"You'll have to speak up, I can't hear you." Gill says.

"We should tell Deb her sister is her own reflection." Gurgle says in his normal tone. Then, he realizes his mistake.  
Deb's right eye twitches slightly and she looks as if she is about to cry.

"W-what was that?" Deb asks.

"Oh, nothing. I just said your sister is your reflection." Gurgle says, not realizing who he is talking to. Bloat slaps Gurgle on the back of the head.

"No! You're...you're just...jealous!" Deb says, turning away from Gurgle, "You are shunned!"  
"Ok, bad idea on my part," Gurgle thinks to himself, "But, isn't it best if she knows who her sister is?"

* * *

Nemo daydreams about tomorrow, which is Saturday. He can have a fun-filled day with Squirt and neglect to do homework! 

"Nemo, I thought I put you to bed an hour ago." Marlin says, finding Nemo still awake.

"It's Friday! No school tomorrow! I can sleep in anyway." Nemo says cutely.

"But you have to sleep, or the sandman will eat you in the night!" Dory exclaims.

"But the sandman is cool!" Nemo exclaims.

"Would it be cool if the sandman comes in and...tickles you?" Dory asks, tickling Nemo's sides.

Nemo tries to swim away but Dory doesn't let him escape. Both are laughing when Marlin's parenting instincts kick in.

"Dory, you're winding Nemo up. He has to sleep." Marlin says.

"Ooh! I know what will make him go to sleep! Tell him one of your stories! That puts me out!" Dory says happily. Nemo laughs at that.

"Ok, if a story will put you to sleep, I guess I better tell one." Marlin sighs.

"Ooh! I love stories!" Dory says going beside Nemo to hear the story.

"What do you want to hear?" Marlin asks.

"Ooh! I know! Pick me!" Dory exclaims, raising her yellow fin.

"Yes, Dory?" Marlin asks.

"Tell the story of Fishpunsil!"

"That's a girly story." Nemo complains.

"Fisherella?"

"Girly."

"Fish White?"

"Girly."

"Sleeping Fish?"

"Girly."

"The Princess and the Sea Pea?"

"Tell Hercules!" Nemo suggests.

"Ok. Once there was a God named Zeus. He had a son." Marlin says in a droning voice.

Nemo suddenly feels tired. He tries to stay awake but sleep overcomes his body.

"Then one day..." Marlin stops talking to see both Nemo and Dory asleep. They're leaning against each other, Dory mumbling something.

"Nemo...stole my...banana." Dory mumbles.

Marlin swims up to Dory and lightly kisses her on the cheek. Dory opens one eye and sees Marlin swim away. A smile comes onto Dory's face.

* * *

Please review!


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: we own nothing, only the plot. and maybe some oc's that'll come into play. maybe not in this chapter...but...yeah.

this chapter is done by me!

* * *

Chapter 6

"Why'd you tell Deb that Flo is her reflection?" Bubbles asks. A look of indignant expression crosses Gurgles face.

"I didn't tell her on purpose! And besides, she has the right to know!"

"Now she won't talk to us!" Bloat moans.

"She won't talk to us?" Gurgle explodes. "You mean she won't talk to me!" He looks glumly over a Deb. She catches his eye, glares at him, and turns away. "See?'

"Is it our fault?" Gill asks, a look of triumph hidden in his eyes.

"It is your fault! You're the one who told me to speak up! You knew I would, because I'm that nice! You probably thought I was stupid enough to fall for it! Well guess what, YOU WHERE RIGHT! I'M JUST A STUPID PURPLE GILL FACE, WHO DOESN'T KNOW WHEN HE'S BEING SET UP!" Gurgle gasps.

"Are you done?" Gill asks, amused.

"No. I just needed to breathe." He takes a deep breath and continues with his rant. "Well guess what? You're the gill face! And I'll never forgive you!" He turns his back on the group, and swims to a remote space.

"Wow. I never knew he had it in him!" Peach exclaims.

"Me either!" agrees Bloat.

"I see a bubble!" Bubbles exclaims. He swims merrily after it. Gill rolls his eyes.

"Well now what do we do? We have no idea where we are." Gill paces.

"Would you stop pacing? You're making me dizzy!" Peach complains.

"We could ask those fish!" exclaims Bubbles.

"Where did you…never mind. I don't want to know." Gill opines.

"What fish?" Peach questions.

"Those shiny fish." Bubbles points to the moonfish, which are clustered around Gurgle.

"Hey! You shinny fish!" Bubbles calls, excitedly. They swim towards them.

"So you found her did you?" The leader asks.

"Yes. It's nice to see you again!" Peach exclaims.

"And you!" the leader turns to Gill. "What is it that you want?"

"Do you know where we are?"

"Of course! You're not to far away from Aqua Village! You just gotta swim north to find it!"

"And Aqua Village is?" Bubbles asks. The moonfish grin at each other.

"It is the town of two very special clown fish!" Peach looks excitedly at Gill, who smiles.

Confused, Bubbles asks, "Who are they?"

"They traveled all the way from Sydney, and back!" Bloat exchanges a knowing look with Gill. Jacques whispers excitedly to Peach.

"I don't get it." Bubbles pouts.

"Maybe we better show you! Right boys! Get into place!" The moonfish immediately break apart and form themselves into place. Bubbles gasps.

The enormous form of a clownfish cast a shadow on the small group of friends. Gurgle and Deb cautiously swim towards the group, interested in what's going on.

Bubbles excitedly swims around the group of friends screaming something sounding like,  
"I know that fish! I know that fish!" The moonfish gather together in front of Gill.

"You recognize him now?" The leader asks, smiling. Gill nods and says,

"Shark bait's dad."

"You mean we found them?" Peach asks hopefully. Gill looks into her eyes and smiles.

"Yes." Gill turns to face Gurgle and Deb. "You two are going to have to forgive each other! We can't work together without harmony within the group. And that's not going to happen until you to kiss and make-up!" Gurgle blushes, and Deb looks away. Peach sighs,

"Look. Gill you start with apologizing to Gurgle."

"What?? Why me?"

"Because it makes things easier." She insists. Gill looks at her, and gives in.

"Fine. I'll start. Gurgle I'm sor…"

"Yes?" Gurgle asks. Gill glares at him.

"I'm sorry." He mutters.

"I'm sorry. I didn't hear that. Could you repeat that, except this time a little louder?"

"I'm sorry for making you tell Deb her sister is just her reflection!" Yells Gill.

"What do you have to say Gurgle?" Peach questions. Gurgle looks down, suddenly interested in the pebbles on the sea floor. "Gurgle!"

"Fine! Apology accepted! Are you happy now?" Peach ignores his last comment.

"Now that that's settled…" She turns to Deb. "Deb? Do you have anything to say to Gurgle?" Deb looks at Gurgle.

"I'm sorry for getting mad at you…" She sniffs, "When you were telling the truth." Gurgle looks at Deb, embarrassed.

"Aww… That's okay." Peach looks contentedly around at the group of friends.

"Great! Now that we're all happy and friends again, we can get on with our adventure, in the big blue!"

"Right! On to Aqua Village!" Gill exclaims.

* * *

Marlin yawns in the early morning light. His eyes rest on Nemo and Dory. Dory snoring slightly with Nemo under her fin, a look of content on their faces.

"Dory would make a good mother, some day!" He thinks to himself. It dawns on him what he just said, and he blushes. He slowly swims over to them, and prods Nemo with his fin.

"Nemo! Time to get up!"

"Dad!" Nemo whines, "Five more minutes!" Nemo rolls into Dory's side, determined not to get up yet.

"Nemo! It's time to get up! Don't you know what time it is?"

"Time to stay in bed?" he asks hopefully.

"Nice try." Marlin grins. "It's time to get up! You know what I always say: 'The early fish gets the worm'." Nemo groans and slides out from under Dory.

"Yes, but that would lead to going after a fishing line. Which, in my opinion, isn't worth the worm." Marlin laughs.

"Aye, lad." Marlin attempts a Scottish fish accent, and fails horribly. "But you never have tried one o' them worms have you?" Nemo laughs.

"I think you should never do that in public, OR in private." Dory yawns, interrupting their conversation.

"What's going on?"

"Och, ya wee lassie. No'ting oot o' de ordinary. Juust me da' beein' 'imself." Dory laughs, as Marlin's face turns red with embarrassment.

"Where did you learn accents?" Dory asks, amazed. Marlin feels a twinge of jealousy, then immediately feels ashamed.

"This is my son, and I should not be jealous of him!" he thinks.

"No where. I'm not very good. But I'm better than dad." Nemo giggles.

"OK Nemo. Go play with Squirt." Marlin says, crossly.

"You're just jealous because I can do a better impression of a Scott fish than you can."

"I said play!"

"I'm going, jeez." Nemo rams through the anemone.

"Be careful! Remember what happened last time you did that?" Marlin calls after him.

"I sure do." Dory shivers. "It was awful. I was sore for a week!" She smiles grimly. Marlin clears his throat.

"I was thinking of going for a swim." Dory blinks at him. "Would you like to join me?" Marlin blushes, looking down.

"O!" Dory blushes to. "Yeah! If you want me to…" Marlin breathes out, relieved.

"Great! So, I was thinking of swimming to…"

"Dad!" Nemo interrupts, blasting through the anemone. "Dad! Squirt's gone! He's missing! I can't find him anywhere!" Marlin immediately swims to Nemo's side.

"What?! Squirt's…"

"Squirt's gone!" Dory interrupts, panicking. "He's gone! It's all my fault! I should have watched him closer!" She drifts down onto the bed. "I was supposed to look after him!" She wails. Marlin swims to her side, and pats her awkwardly.

"There, there. It's not your fault." She sniffles, looks him in the eyes, and whispers,

"It's not?"

"No. Of course it isn't! I promised his dad we'd look after him. If anyone's to blame, it's me." He looks sadly in Nemo's direction. Dory swims so there eye to eye.

"Don't be so hard on your self!" She playfully punches his side. "It's not just your fault that Squirt's out there lost in the wilderness,

starving, cold, lonely, sad, scared, maybe even being eaten alive…"

"You have the miraculous gift of making fish fell better, you know that?"

"Thanks! I always wanted to be a fishapist, when I grew up!" She smiles brightly.

"We have to go look for him!" Nemo yells, angrily.

"Right! We have to look for Squish." Dory says, determined.

"Squirt." Marlin corrects.

"Squirt." Dory repeats.

"When was the last time you saw him?" Marlin asks.

"Friday, after school. We had just finished making plans to see each other this weekend."

"Did you check his room?"

"Of course I did! No ones there! It looks as if no one's been in there for a couple of days…"

"We'll go check." They swim single file out of the anemone, and towards the cave where Marlin and Coral's babies were to be born. Marlin sighs, sadly.

"There, there." Dory pats him reassuringly. He presses against her, smelling her sweet smell. Nemo swims ahead into the dark cave, saying

"See? I told you! No one's been here for a couple of days!" He pauses. "Dad?" Nemo swims back out, sees Marlin and Dory, and starts to giggle. Marlin awkwardly swims away from Dory, clears his throat, and swims towards Nemo, not checking to see if Dory follows.

"Right then. IT defiantly doesn't look like he's been here for a while." He says after he looks around the dark and gloomy cave.

"We have to go find him!" Nemo exclaims, turning to swim out of the cave. Marlin grabs his tail.

"Hold on! We don't even know if he's left Aqua Village! He might still be here. We'll just have to," Marlin gulps, "go up to every one in the village and ask if they've seen Squirt since Friday."

"Good plan." Dory praises. A warm glowing feeling spreads throughout Marlin's body.

"We'll start immediately. Come on."

* * *

Please Review! o. ya. sorry for that really bad scottish accent! i put french, scottish, and sebatiens accent (little mermaide) together. its horrible! lol. 


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: we own nothing but some O.C.'s. This chapter is done by my best friends Soul-Sis

* * *

Chapter 7

"Are we there yet?" Bubbles asks Gill.

"No." Gill says, annoyed with the same question.

"How far do you think?" Bloat asks. Gill rolls his eyes. He wants Aqua Village to be right in front of him.

Gurgle glances over to Deb. The sun's rays coming through the water hit her red eyes to make them sparkle like diamonds. She notices Gurgle looking at her. She turns away and tries to swim a bit faster.

"But soft! What light through yonder window breaks? It is the east, and Deb is the sun! Arise fair sun and kill the envious moon, who is already sick and pale with grief that thou her maid art far more fair than she. Be not her maid since she is envious. Her vestal livery is but sick and green and nine but fools do wear it. Cast it off. It is my lady, O, it is my love! O that she knew she were! She speaks, yet she says nothing. What of that? Her eye discourses, I will answer it. I am too bold. 'Tis not me she speaks. Two of the fairest stars in all the heaven, having some business, do entreat her eyes to twinkle in their spheres till they return. What if her eyes were there, they in her head? The brightness of her cheek would shame those stars as daylight doth a lamp. Hey eyes in heaven would through the airy region stream so bright that birds would sing and think it were not night. See how she leans her cheek upon her hand. I that I were a glove upon that hand, that I might touch that cheek!" Gurgle sighs to himself, saying a scene from Shakespeare's Romeo and Juliet.

"Deb, did you hear what Gurgle said?" Peach asks Deb, trying to end the fight.

"Tell Gurgle it was very sweet. I would have enjoyed it more if he hadn't made fun of my sister! Go on a hook!" Deb swims past Peach.

Gurgle gives a sigh of disappointment. He tries to make her forgive him but nothing works.

"She'll forgive you." Peach says reassuringly. Suddenly, the group stops. All they see is colourful coral. Bright fish swim in all directions, busy to get where they need to go.

"Are we there yet?" Bubbles ask.

"Yea and I think I see Sharkbait." Gill says, a grin appears on his face. Nemo turns and sees Gill. He quickly swims to him.

"Gill! You're here!" Nemo says excitedly.

"Glad you found your dad." Gill says noticing Marlin and Dory. Soon, the happy reunion turns to distress.

"Gill, we can't find Squirt!" Nemo suddenly says.

"Who's Squirt?" Gill asks.

"It's this really cute little sea turtle!" Dory says.

"Where did he go?" Gill asks.

"We don't know! He wasn't here this morning and he isn't anywhere! And...and...we have to find him!" Nemo says sounding more upset by the minute.

"Don't worry, Sharkbait, we'll help you look for Squirt. Right, guys?" Gill turns to his friends. Everyone looks enthusiastic to find Squirt accept for Deb and Gurgle.

"I'll look for the cute sea turtle." Deb says, suddenly interested, "As long as Gurgle doesn't come with near me!"

"Deb and Gurgle are having a fight." Bubbles explains to Nemo.

"Fine. Deb, you say on the far right, Gurgle, you stay on the far left. There, not we'll all happy." Gill says.

"Let's find Squirt!" Peach exclaims, trying to make the group a bit peppier.

* * *

Squirt pants as he tries to swim faster. He has no idea where he's going. He wants to head home, but, where is home? Thinking about his dad and siblings makes him go faster.

It almost seems to same rocks pass him. Is he going in circles? Can he make it home? What if a shark gets him? Soon, Squirt commands himself to relax. Nothing bad will happen, it isn't like this is a story when the authors enjoy tormenting their character's lives. No, not this story.

Suddenly, a net comes from behind Squirt. The net swipes him from the water, along with some fish too. The sea creatures find themselves on the deck of a boat. When all seems bad, it gets worse. A white bird lands on the mast and cocks its head to the right.

"Mine?" The bird says. Another comes with the same question,

"Mine?" Suddenly, a giant hand picks Squirt up. Squirt stares into the eyes of an odd creature. This must be a two legged.

"What's this sea turtle doing in the net?" The man asks a woman.

"I dunno, it's not like he can swim into a net." Comes the sarcastic response.

"Carma, really, we can't take him back to the fishery and we can't just put him back." The man says.

"It's a turtle. It'll find its own way home." Carma says.

"Look at it!" The man says. Carma turns to see Squirt doing his world famous puppy-dog-pout. Carma's bottom lip trembles.

"We'll take him to the aquarium. It's along the way." Carma says, developing a soft spot for Squirt.

"Hear that, little buddy? You'll make new friends with lots of new sea turtles." The man says. Squirt awaits for his arrival to an 'aquarium'. Squirt regrets swimming away. Now, all he wants to do is to find Nemo.

* * *

please review, we would like to know how to improve.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: we own nothing except our O.C.'s and the plot. I wrote this chapter!! o ya...chapter 9 probably won't come in for another 3 weeks...or longer...becaue soul-sis is having a vacation.

* * *

Chapter 8

"Gill," Whines Deb, "Gurgle's on my side again." Gill sighs.

"Can't you two work it out?" Gill asks, exasperatedly.

"NO!" Deb shouts. Gill turns in a 90 degree angle, and swims to Deb.

"And why not?"

"He was being mean to my sister!"

"For sharks sake, woman! Your sister isn't real, and you're just going to have to except it!" Gills eyes bulge crazily, and Deb begins to cry softly. Gill swims to the front of the group, urging them on. Gurgle tentatively swims to Deb's side, whispering into her ear, his fin around her back. Deb leans against him, crying into his side.

Peach looks around her, noticing she's been left behind, as usual. She blushes as she sees Gurgle and Deb. She knows she has to tell them they have to go, but it's such a relief that their friendly towards one another. She crawls exhaustedly towards them, gasping for breath.

"Hey," She gasps, "Guys. We. Are. Being. Left. Behind." Peach crawls past them. "We'd. Better. Go." Deb looks up from Gurgle side, surprised. She glances up at Gurgle, who looks extremely uncomfortable yet pleased at the same time. He looks down at her, eyes wide with confusion.

Deb backs away, reluctantly. She looks at Gurgle, confused. Gurgle opens his mouth, but no words come out.

"Erm… we should catch up to the group…" Deb says. Gurgle closes and opens his mouth a few times, as if making sure it works.

"Um… ya. I guess we should." Deb smiles shyly at him, dropping her gaze to the sea floor.

"Erm…Deb?" Gurgle swims a little closer to Deb. Deb raises her eyes to Gurgle, her blue face tinged with red. "I'm not quite sure how to say this but…"

"It's ok Gurgle, I understand."

"You do?" Gurgle asks have suspicious, have relieved.

"Yes. I realize know that I have no sister, she was only my reflection." Gurgle looks disappointingly at the ground.

"That's not exactly what I was going to say…" Deb looks at him, curiously.

"Then what were you going to say?" Gurgle suddenly becomes very interested in a spec on his fin. "Gurgle?" Gurgle shivers as he looks into Deb's beautiful eyes.

"We, I mean… erm …" He stumbles on his words, takes a deep breath and tries again. "We should catch up to the others!" He swims eagerly away. Deb looks bewildered.

"Deb are you coming?" Peach hollers, from up ahead.

"Yeah! Wait for me!" Deb races after Gurgle, smiling. For the first time in a long time, she felt happy.

* * *

In a splash of bubbles, Squirt finds himself in a strange world. The water is a weird pale blue colour.

"Where am I?" squirt wonders, aloud.

"You are in a place where death will soon overcome your body." Squirt swirls around to look into a pair of enormous green eyes. "But that's okay! Because you'll die with friends by your side!" Squirt backs away from her slowly. "People die when they kill themselves." The turtle says, rolling in spot.

Squirt backs away from her. Suddenly two very large bodies slam into him, thrusting him backwards.

"Oh my gosh! Did we hurt you? Are you ok?"

"Hello! What's your name? My name's Kay!" The turtles say at the same time. They stop and glare at each other.

"I was talking to him!" They yelled at each other. They're almost identical; having the same pale green skin.

"Stop yelling! Can't you see you're scaring him?" another turtle comes up behind the two turtles. "By the way, I'm Chelra." Kay and the other turtle look at her, and drop their heads shamefully.

"Were sorry Chelra."

"Ya, we didn't mean to frighten him." Kay says.

"We never have to try though…"

"Good point."

"Hey guys what's happenin'?" the first turtle comes up, her eyes wide with excitement.

"Nothing Raka." Chelra grins. "Have you met our new friend? His name is…hang on…I didn't get your name." Squirt squirms as everyone's eyes bore into him.

"I'm squirt." He mumbles.

"Hello Squirt! We met about 2.5 minutes ago…but I didn't tell you my name! How rude of me!"

"Tsk, tsk." Kay tutters, her blue eyes glinting.

"Go check your shell Kay. My name is Bud, and welcome to the neighborhood!" Bud grabs his fin and shakes it up and down, vigorously, her turquoise coloured eyes wide with excitement.

"Hi." Squirt mumbles, shyly.

"We have got to introduce you to everyone!" Chelra exclaimes.

"Buddy comes from bud." Raka states. Everyone stares at her.

"Right... so anyways…" Chelra takes Squirts' fin, and leads him away, with the others following.

"I see Lalib!" Bud exclaimes.

"No faire! I was gonna say it." Pouts Kay.

"Sorry. You can say it next time." Ka immediately perks up.

"Hey guys…I mean gals." A big turtle swims towards them. His skin is a dark green colour, and he has big brown eyes. Kay and Bud giggle into their fins. "Who's this chap?"

"Squirt." Raka announces proudly.

"Hello Squirt. As you no doubt heard from those two over there, my name is Lalib." Kay and Bub stop giggling, look at each other and nod.

They each roll their own fins round in a circle, while singing "pop goes the weasel". When they reach 'pop goes the weasel' they pop their fins out and startle Lalib.

Squirt looks at the two of them suspiciously. Chelra, noticing his look, whispers in his ear.

"Don't mind them. They're actually harmless."

"Are you sure?" Squirt looks over at Bud and Kay. They're chasing each other around Lalib and Raka, who are rolling their eyes at them.

"Oh yeah…they…just have a LOT of energy." Chelra gazes at her four friends, amused. "I completely forgot! You haven't met the rest of our gang have you?" Squirt shook his head nervously. If the rest of the gang acted like Bud and Kay, he wasn't to sure if he wanted to meet them.

Chelra giggles.

"Don't worry, the other's can control themselves much better than those two." She motions to Bud and Kay. Chelra takes hold of Squirt's fin, and her warm, brown eyes meet's his red ones. Squirt blushes, his cheeks turning a light pink. Chelra gently pulls Squirt after her, as they leave the others.

"They should be around here…we like to keep close together. Oh wait! I see them!" She swims faster, towards the turtles, dragging Squirt behind her. As they draw closer, the group of turtles wave at them, and shout

"Chelra!"

"Hey guys. This is Squirt." Five turtles turn their gazes onto a blushing Squirt.

"Hi." His voice is squeaky, from his nervousness. They reply with a chorus of greetings. A turtle with a dark green skin colour swims up to him. This turtle is big, but not as big as Lalib.

"Hello there. I'm Miss S." She sticks out a fin so she and Squirt can shake fins. "I'm the oldest one here, and I have the pleasant job of watching over these little Twinkies." Her brown eyes twinkle, as she laughs.

A female turtle swims up to Squirt, causing his already pink cheeks to turn red.

"Hello, my name is Kayla, and it's very nice to meet you." She smiles warmly at him. He looks into her green eyes, and shivers.

Another female turtle swims up to Squirt, and sticks out her fin. She has blue eyes, the colour of the sea.

"My name is Renlau, and this is Genma." Another female turtle swims up to him, her dark blue eyes regarding him with amusement.

"Hi!" Squirt's gaze travels to another turtle, a male turtle, probably the same size as Lalib. He's not paying attention to Squirt anymore, and is playing with something.

Gemna follows Squirt's gaze, and rolls her eyes.

"That Yangyu. Yangyu, would you stop playing with those rocks and come greet out new friend?" She turns her attention back on Squirt. "Honestly, he spends practically the whole day playing with rocks."

"They aren't just any rocks! They're my pets." He holds a blue rock up to Gemna's face. "This is Sam…" He then holds a pink rock up to her face. "…and this is Gem." Squirt raises his eyebrow at Gemna. Gemna gives him a look that says 'I know'.

"Ok Yangyu…this is Squirt." Yangyu smiles down at Squirt.

"Hi! Would you like to meet my pets?"

"Um…no I think I've already met them."  
"Oh." He looks sadly down at the ground. He glances up at Squirt and grins. Squirt looks confusedly at Chelra, who giggles.

"You do realize that he knows they're not real? He's only pulling your fin". Squirt lets out a breath of relief.

"That's good to know. I was really hoping that he wasn't…yeah…" At that moment two turtles hurled themselves at the group. They skid to a stop in front of Kayla. It's Bud and Kay, grinning from ear to ear.

"Which one is which?" Squirt whispers to Chelra. She laughs.

"It doesn't really matter. If you call one of them they both answer." They laugh together.

"Seriously, which one is which?" Chelra squints at them.

"The one with the turquoise eyes is Bud, and Kay has blue eyes."

"Oh." Two other turtles join them, Raka and Lalib. There's no question about it now, Lalib is defiantly the biggest turtle here.

"Hey everybody! There's something weird going on!" Raka exclaims.

"The two legs are leaving!" Squirt looks around at all of the shocked faces.

"What? Is this a bad thing?" He asks innocently. They all look at him dumbly. Squirt has an odd feeling…it's a feeling of dread.

* * *

Please review! WE would really like to know how to improve!


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: We own nothing. Only our OC's and the plot. We're sorry for not posting this chapter ssooner...well actually its my fault...because i forgot to add this chapter. My bad...anyways. My best bud Soul-sis wrote this chapter. enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 9

Marlin swims faster than the group. He has to find Squirt! What if divers caught him? Will they have to go to Sydney again?  
"Hey, partner, slow down. Everyone's tired." Dory informs Marlin.  
Marlin glances back. Everyone is tired. They're swimming slowly. Jacques and Peach are holding the group back the most. They struggle to keep up.  
"We have to find Squirt!" Marlin starts to swim in circles.  
"Hey." Dory says, trying to grab Marlin's attention.  
"What if he's lost?"  
"Hey!"  
"What if divers caught him?"  
"Hey." Dory grabs Marlin. "Relax. Take a deep breath. Now, imagine that there is a hint of lavender."  
"Dory, there is no lavender."  
"Balance the chi." Dory commands.  
"The chi is fine."  
"Ok. Do you feel better?" Dory asks.  
"No. We need to find Squirt!" Marlin panics again.  
"I know what will make you feel better!" Dory exclaims. Dory pulls Marlin into a hug. Marlin feels relaxed and happy. He hugs her back.

"Thanks, Dory. I feel much better now." Marlin says to her.  
"Glad to hear it, partner!" Dory says.  
By now, the group has caught up- well, almost caught up, wait, more like they moved about 2 centimeters.  
Nemo swims up to Dory and Marlin. He takes a deep breath and stops his swim.  
"Daddy, I'm tired." Nemo says.  
"Can you keep swimming for 5 more hours?" Marlin asks.  
"But he can't swim for 5 hours! He's too tired!" Dory says, defending Nemo. Sometimes, Dory acts more like a mother than a friend to Nemo.  
"We just have to find Squirt." Marlin says.  
"Ok." Nemo yawns.  
Marlin keeps swimming, but then he realizes that Nemo needs his rest. He makes his next decision of what to do.  
"Ok, Dory, I need you to do something very important." Marlin says. Dory's eyes light up with excitement.

"I'm so excited!"  
"Right. I need you to take Nemo home." Marlin says.  
"If I take Nemo home, how can we find Squirt? We can't, silly." Dory smiles.  
"No. I mean, you take Nemo home and stay."  
"We still can't look for him that way."  
"I mean I'll go without you two." Marlin says.  
"But...why?" Dory's happiness turns to sadness.  
"Dory, not this again. Nemo has to go to school. And...and this is where the important part comes in. What if Squirt decides to come back to the anemone? Who will be there?" Marlin asks.  
"Oh, I know this one. If we're not there, than no one will be there!" Dory smiles with pride for figuring out the rhetorical question.  
"Right. So you and Nemo need to make sure Squirt has someone to be with if he comes home." Marlin says.  
"Ooh! It's like a mission!" Dory begins to swim in circles and hum the 'mission impossible theme'.  
"Daddy, what if Squirt doesn't come back and you find him? I wanna find him." Nemo says.  
"But imagine Squirt expecting to see us, but finds no one." Marlin says, trying to persuade his son.  
"Ok." Nemo sighs.  
"C'mon, Nemo! It'll be fun! We're on a mission!" Dory exclaims, bringing Nemo's spirits up.  
"We're like secret agents!" Nemo says.  
"That's right. Now, agents, this is a secret mission. This will not be repeated again. If you accept the mission, you will go to the anemone and keep watch for Squirt. Your reward is some algae." Marlin says.  
"I love algae!" Dory exclaims.  
"We accept the mission!" Nemo calls out.  
"Right. Go and find Squirt!" Marlin says.  
Nemo and Dory take off to find the anemone and Squirt.  
"Maybe Daddy won't find Squirt and we have to look for him! It'll be like when you and Daddy found me!" Nemo exclaims.  
"Right! Then we could find P. Sherman 24, Wallaby Way, Sydney!" Dory says.  
Nemo pauses, that didn't sound right, but how would he know? He didn't take the time to find out the dentist's address.  
"So, Dingo, what do you wanna do when we get to the coral...I mean anemone." Dory asks.  
"My name is Nemo." Nemo responds slowly.  
"Right. Nemo." Dory repeats.  
"We have to look for Squirt." Nemo says.  
"Who's Squirt? Oh, the little sea turtle." Dory says.  
"Are you feeling ok?" Nemo asks.  
"Yea, why, J. Lo?" Dory asks.  
"Where are we?" Nemo asks.  
"I-I don't remember." Dory says.

* * *

The humans turn off the main power supply, leaving a dimly lit light illuminating the turtles' aquarium, including the fake background.  
"What's happening?" Squirt panics.  
"Don't worry. The humans are going home." Chelra explains.  
"So that means we can try to escape!" Genma cries evilly.  
"Do we get escape plan hugs?" Kay asks.  
"You can hug me!" Raka says.  
"Group hug!" Kay cries. No one moves.  
"Ok, you little Twinkies, let's try to think of an escape plan!" Mrs. S calls out to the group.  
"I have an idea!" Raka calls out. "We can break the glass and cut someone with it!"  
Everyone gives Raka a weird look.  
"What? I thought it would be cool." Raka defends her insane idea.  
"Wait, Raka, I think you're onto something." Chelra says. "We could break the glass! Water would rush out...but then we'd be in a dry tank."  
"But if we did break the glass and if the tank got empty, the humans would have to change the glass! We could escape!" Genma says with pride.  
"But they would make sure we wouldn't escape." Renlau says sadly.  
"But the pressure of the water would break the glass, therefore, we would land on the ground and from that situation, we would make our way to the door...we'd just need something to break the glass." Lalib says.  
"Sam volunteers!" Yangyu says, holding up his rock.  
"This will work! We need someone strong to throw the rock!" Kayla says.  
The group turns to Lalib. With him being the biggest, he's probably the strongest too. Lalib doesn't bother to object. He takes Sam from Yangyu and chucks it at the glass. Sam starts off with great momentum, but the water slows it down. It makes a tap sound when it hits the glass and it falls to the ground.  
Disappointment washes over the group. Lalib picks Sam up again and throws it at the glass, this time a bit closer. They get the same result.  
"Don't worry, I know the ancient art of Tae Kwon Do!" Kay exclaims.  
Kay grabs Sam the throws it at the glass. Sam went through the water but dropped before it hit the glass. Bud starts to laugh at Kay. Soon, they start to fight.  
"Break it up!" Chelra says, separating Kay and Bud.  
"Stop fighting! We need to get out of here!" Mrs. S says.  
"I'll try to throw the rock at the glass again." Lalib suggests.  
"Sam doesn't like being thrown." Yangyu says.  
"Why don't we all throw rocks at the glass at the same time?" Squirt suggests.  
They all nod at his idea. Why didn't they think of that?  
They scavenge, searching for good, strong rocks. Yangyu has decided to use Sam. Kayla digs in search of a good stone. Lalib finds a stone that he finds difficulty lifting. Mrs. S finds a perfect skipping stone. Bud and Kay find the perfect stone, but they fight over it. Raka finds a sharp stone, but everyone takes it away. She gets a different one instead. Genma finds a shiny stone and Chelra finds a dark stone. Renlau picks up a shiny purple rock. They go close to the window.  
"Ok, ready? On three. One...two...th-" Squirt says.  
"Wait!" Mrs. S cries, "We should all aim at the same spot so it would work better." Everyone nods in agreement.  
"Let's aim there!" Kay points to the left.  
"No! There!" Bud protests.  
"Should we continue without them?" Renlau asks.  
"Sure." Genma says.  
"Ok. One...two...three!" Squirt cries.  
Everyone throws the rocks in the center of the glass. The rocks make a loud sound against the glass. Everyone looks up with excitement. Could this be the day? Will they escape? The rocks fall to the ground. The glass didn't shatter. Kayla looks a bit closer.  
"There's a scratch!" Kayla says proudly.  
"I guess that's better than nothing." Genma shrugs.  
"Always look on the bright side of life!" Kay and Bud sing.  
"Don't worry; we'll be trapped here forever together." Raka says. The group plots their next escape plan for tomorrow's night.

* * *

Please Review! 


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: We own nothing. We only own our OC's and the plot. i want to apologize. I've had a major case of Writer's Block with all of the stories im either writing or helping to write. This is the chapter i wrote.

* * *

Chapter 10

"Ok I think it's time we took a breather." Peach gasps a few hours after Nemo and Dory departed.

Gill looks over at Peach, concerned. He glances around at his other friends and notices their exhausted faces.

"I agree. Let's rest over by that large rock." Gill motions to a rock about 5 miles away. Gill leads the group over to the rock.

"Marlin, would you swim with me?" Peach asks, exhaustedly. Marlin looks back at her.

"Of course I will." Marlin swims back to her, unaware of the glare Gill was sending him.

"You've been looking down ever since Nemo and Dory left." Peach comments softly. At the sound of Dory's name, Marlin's heart beats faster and he becomes uncomfortably warm. If a fish could blush that is what he would be doing. "What's the matter Marlin?" Peach stops attempting to swim over to the rock and places one of her arms on Marlin's side.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Marlin says hastily.

"I've seen the way you look at her. Do you like her Marlin?" Peach asks softly, keeping her arm on his side. That's when Marlin notices Gill glaring at him.

"What's going on between you and Gill?" Marlin asks, deliberately changing the subject.

Peach gasps, looks over a Gill and then back at Marlin.

"Stop trying to change the subject." Peach snaps. "I know there's something going on between you and Dory. You two are trying so hard to deny that fact that you like each other; that you're going to miss out on the biggest adventure of your life!"

"What makes you think she likes me?" Marlin whispers.

"So you admit you like her?" Peach whispers excitedly.

"No…but what makes you think she likes me? I'm an old guppy. I'm no fun to be around, and I treated her badly when we met." Marlin sighs. "How could she possibly like an old fool like me?"

"Stop selling yourself short! First of all, you can't be an old guppy, that's just impossible. Second, she's always happy around you so how could you say that you're not any fun? Thirdly, you haven't treated her badly every since you got to know her. Relationships have their ups and downs, they always do. You just have to work on it."

Marlin smiles warmly at her.

"Thanks, but it doesn't change anything. You should stop worrying about me and start worrying about you and Gill." Marlin grins at her.

"I do not…" Peach starts talking, but Marlin swims away over to the rock. Peach follows him muttering something about the idiocy of the male species.

Gill puts a fin on Marlin's back.

"What were you two talking about?" He asks, not exactly in a friendly tone. Marlin just smiles and replies,

"We were talking about the future."

Marlin swims over to talk with Gurgle. Gill glares furiously after him.

* * *

"Dory? I'm worried about dad." Nemo confesses.

"That's alright Dingo, I'm sure he's ok." Dory soothes.

"It's Nemo." Nemo corrects.

"Of course it is Demo."

Nemo rolls his eyes. Dory has been forgetting a lot of things since they left Marlin and the "Tank Gang". Nemo's eyes widen with surprise.

"Dory! Look! It's Mr. Ray!" Nemo exclaims. "Mr. Ray! What are you doing here?" Mr. Ray, a blue eagle ray, glides over to them.

"I'm visiting my grandmother."

"I had a grandmother." Dory says.

"How's Aqua Village?" Nemo asks anxiously.

"Everything's peachy keen."

"Is Squirt there?" Nemo asks excitedly.

"No…I thought you were taking him home. Is he not with you?"

"No. He's missing, so we were going to go check if he returned home…but it's obvious that he's not." Nemo cries.

"There, there, little guy. Everything's gonna be ok! You'll see." Dory pats Nemo's back.

"Is there anything I can do?" Mr. Ray asks anxiously.

"No Mr. Ray that's ok. We'll find him."

"Come on Dory."

"Get away from me! Is the ocean not big enough for you?" She exclaims.

"We're gonna go find dad!"

"Marlin." Dory says dreamily.

* * *

"I have the greatest idea for our escape!" Kay exclaims.

"I wanna tell them!" Bud whines.

"It's my awesome plan!" Kay protests.

"Nuh-uh!"

"Yeah-uh!"

"Nuh-uh!"

"Would you just get to the point?" Lalib exclaims.

Kay and Bud glare at him.

"Yes please you two, we really need to escape." Mrs. S agrees. She adds in a whispered tone. "I think our Yangyu needs to breathe fresh water, soon." She motions to Yangyu who is talking to Sam in a corner of the tank.

"But Mrs. S…" Genma says, "We live in salt water."

"Yes, I know that." Mrs. S replies, flustered. "It was just…it was just an expression!"

"So what is your great plan?" Chelra asks, returning to Kay and Bud.

"Kay, please tell us the idea since it is apparently yours." Lalib requests.

"Ok. What if we build…a transportation device?" Kay exclaims.

The group of friends, minus Kay and Bud, look at each other.

"We'll keep your suggestion in mind. We just want to come up with…more ideas." Mrs. S says, tentatively.

"Well alright." Bud says.

"I told you they wouldn't like your idea." Kay whispers to Bud.

Bud sticks her tongue out at Kay. Kay sticks her tongue out at Bud.

"Ok that's enough of that, you little Twinkies." Mrs. S warns.

"I liked the rock throwing idea." Raka pouts.

"Me too, and it's not because I love working out either." Lalib agrees, flexing his muscles.

Kay and Bud burst out laughing, hugging each other to stay up. Lalib looks slightly put out, but brightens when everyone else ignores their outburst.

"Ok we'll try the rock idea again tonight!" Mrs. S exclaims.

"We're going to escape after all!" Renlau exclaims happily.

"You hear that Sam?" Yangyu asks. "We're going to escape!" Yangyu lovingly pets Sam.

Sam, being a rock, does nothing at all.

* * *

Please Review 


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: Hiya! We own nothing, once again, only our OCs!!!!!! Um...i believe this is Soul-sis's chapter...YEAH IT IS! lol. sorry, im not really "in it" today. lol. i hope u enjoy SOUL-SIS'S CHAPTER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

* * *

Chapter 11

The group keeps on swimming, with Marlin in the lead as always. Deb and Gurgle are on their separate sides.

"Peach, Gurgle is on my side!" Deb whines.

"Gill, Deb is on my side!" Gurgle protests

"This is the exact reason why I never had kids!" Gill says.

"Or you never found a girl that can stand you." Peach smiles.

Peach and Jacques are starting to swim a bit faster. All is going well, except one thing. Marlin misses Dory and Nemo.

"Hey, Marlin, why are you so sad?" Deb asks.

"I just miss Dory and Nemo. I'm a bit lonely. I can almost hear their voices." Marlin sighs.

"Wait, I can hear them too. I guess I miss them too." Deb says.

Marlin turns to see Dory and Nemo swimming towards him. Marlin and

Dory swim to each other, and that music that plays in the background we all know the tune of, but we don't know the name of.

"Nemo, Dory, I thought I told you to stay at the anemone!" Marlin says, trying not to sound happy. "Why did you come back? What if Squirt came back!"

"It's ok, Dad. We talked to Mr. Ray. He said Squirt isn't there. We decided to come back." Nemo says.

"We talked to Mr. Ray? Funny, I don't remember that." Dory says.

"Oh, yeah. Dory lost her memory." Nemo says.

"I did?" Dory asks.

"I think Dory might have lost it!" Nemo says.

"Dory, how many stripes to me have?" Marlin asks.

"Three beautiful stripes." Dory sighs.

"Yup, she's lost it." Marlin concludes.

"Dory, Nemo! You're back! How nice, right Marlin?" Peach asks.

"We were just talking about you two."

"You were? What did you say?" Dory asks excitedly.

"We said...how helpful you two are, venturing off in the depths of the ocean, searching for Squirt." Marlin says.

"Not what I had in mind." Peach says under her breath.

"You know, we're losing time just talking. Let's swim." Marlin says.

Marlin, Dory and Nemo take the lead of the group as always, with Peach and Jacques at the back of the group. Gill swims up beside Peach.

"What were you and Marlin talkin' about?" Gill asks, trying not to sound jealous.

Peach pauses. She doesn't want to tell Gill, because Deb might hear and she'll yell it out, but she has to tell Gill.

"Can you keep a secret?" Peach asks.

"Anything for you...I mean, yes." Gill stutters.

"Good. I think Marlin and Dory like each other, but they're not willing to tell each other." Peach says.

Gill seems more relaxed, now knowing what they were talking about. Peach starts to wonder if Gill likes her, like what Marlin said. Can't be possible! After all, Peach is a starfish and Gill is a Moorish Idol.

"Look up ahead!" Bloat exclaims.

"Is it bubbles?" Bubbles asks.

"No, it's a dock!" Bloat says.

"Can I name it Bubbles?" Bubbles asks.

"Uh, sure." Bloat says.

Bubbles quickly swims to the dock, but he runs into one of the wooden supports. He then starts to swim around it.

Dory and Marlin stop at the dock. Boats above them move with the waves. Marlin grabs Dory's fin, mistaking it for Nemo's, but he doesn't let go. He grabs Nemo's fin with his remaining fin.

"Now what?" Bloat asks.

"We should keep going." Jacques suggests.

"What if the people got him?" Nemo asks.

"Well, we shouldn't stay here! I don't wanna be in the tank again!" Gurgle protests.

"But...we might never find Squirt." Nemo pouts.

"Aw, don't worry! We'll find him!" Dory says.

"But what do we do now?" Peach asks.

"I think Squirt is with the people." Dory says.

"But we don't know for sure." Marlin says.

"But I have a good feeling about this! Trust me on this!" Dory exclaims.

Marlin sighs. The first time he didn't trust Dory, it nearly cost her, her life. Her fin is still scarred.

"Alright. Let's stay here." Marlin says.

* * *

"Three...two...one." Renlau says. "The people are gone!!!"

Kay starts to throw herself against the glass where the scratch is.

"No, no, no! You're doing it wrong!" Raka exclaims, pushing Kay to the side. "Allow me."

Raka throws herself against the glass twice as hard.

"Stop it you Twinkies! You're going to give yourselves concussions!" Mrs. S exclaims.

"You're making Sam cry." Yangyu says.

"Yangyu, it's just a rock!" Kayla exclaims.

"Um...guys, I think I found a way to escape." Genma says, but her voice isn't heard over the shouting.

"We're never gonna escape!" Bud cries.

"Hold me!" Kay tightly squeezes Bud. They instantly start to fight.

"Ok, Kay, Bud, stop fighting. Raka, stop hitting yourself!" Chelra shouts.

"Speaking of escape..." Genma says, but no one hears her.

"Sam is more than a rock!" Yangyu exclaims, holding Sam.

"If we don't get out of here, I'm gonna lose it!" Renlau mumbles to herself.

"Quiet!!" Genma shouts. Everyone stops yelling and they turn to Genma. "Thank you. I've found a way to escape!"

Everyone's eyes widen with excitement.

"Ok. I can't believe we haven't realized this, but, we can lift the top of the tank. I don't mean I can alone, but we all can." Genma says.

"I smell a hug!" Kay exclaims.

"You can't smell underwater! That's stupid!" Bud says.

"You're stupid!"

Kay and Bud start to fight yet again.

"But there's a problem." Genma says. "I don't think we can lift the top very high, so the smallest should escape first."

"What happens after the smallest escapes? They might run away." Lalib says.

"But we all love each other. Group hug!" Kay announces.

"The smallest could get something to break the glass, and then we all can escape." Genma says.

"This just might work!" Renlau exclaims, "Don't you think it will work, Chelra?"

Chelra smacks her lips three times.

"I think that means yes." Renlau says.

The sea turtles swim to the top of the tank. Genma pushes on the top, and it slightly moves.

"If I can move it that much, then we can move it more. Now for the smallest of us all." Genma says.

Everyone turns to Squirt. He is the smallest of the group. He looks around to see everyone staring at him.

"I'll do it, dudes!" Squirt announces.

"Excellent!" Lalib exclaims.

The sea turtles lift the top of the tank. There's just enough space for Squirt to jump out. Squirt goes to the bottom of the tank, and then he swims as fast as he can. He jumps out of the water. He falls onto the ground, but on his shell, so no harm is done.

"Now what?" Squirt asks.

"What? I can't hear him!" Kayla asks.

"He's behind the glass!" Genma says.

Lalib goes and lifts the top of the tank. It's open just enough so they can hear Squirt.

"Now what?" Squirt asks again.

"Go find a hammer!" Bud says.

"A hammer? Get a screwdriver!" Kay protests.

"Hammer!"

"Screwdriver!"

"Hammer times infinity. Ha!"

Kay folds her fins across her chest.

"What is it, dudes? A hammer or a screwdriver?" Squirt asks.

"Find anything that can break glass." Chelra says.

Squirt nods and slowly, but surely drags himself across the hall. He sees a room labeled 'Storage'. Squirt has no idea what that means, but something must be good.

Squirt tries to squeeze under the door, but lights go on. The people are back.

"I nearly forgot that!" A man says, coming down the hall. He spots Squirt. "Hey, little fella! You must have escaped, you sneaky turtle!"

The man puts Squirt back into the tank, and puts something heavy on the lid. When the people leave, Lalib tries to open the top, but it's too heavy. Everyone tries to lift it, but nothing works.

"Guess I'm never gonna see Nemo again." Squirt sadly says.

* * *

Please Review! We really enjoy reading ur reviews. it makes us sooo happy! we have cake, and look it has pudding in the middle! 


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: We own nothing. Only the plot. and the OC's. this is the chapter that i wrote. enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 12

"I'm bored." Nemo whines, swimming around Marlin and Dory.

"Go play." Marlin suggests.

"With what?"

"Sand."

"Whoopee." Nemo says sarcastically. He swims off on his own and settles down on the sandy bottom.

"Poor little guy," Dory sympathizes, resting her body against Marlin's. ", losing his best friend, and all." She closes her eyes, and lets Marlin guide her. Marlin sighs peacefully.

"Yeah, but we'll find Squirt soon." Marlin says, sounding much more confident then he really is.

"You really think so?" Dory asks, swimming to face Marlin.

"Yeah." Marlin says, more confidently. Dory flashes him a smile, and they stare into each other's eyes.

"Dad," Nemo whines, "I don't wanna play in the sand. I'm bored with it. It's so…sandy…"

"Well we're taking a break! Go…go talk to Gill." Marlin suggests.

Nemo brightens at this prospect.

"Hey Gill!" Nemo calls, swimming over to him with a big smile on his face.

"I haven't seen him this happy…" Dory says softly, "…well since we reunited with you guys." Dory smiles happily.

"That was yesterday Dory." Marlin reminds her.

"Maybe so, it's nice to see him happy again." Dory whispers.

"Yeah, it is." Marlin replies, leaning softly against Dory with a content little smile on his face.

* * *

The poor little twinkie." Mrs. S sadly says, looking over at Squirt who's resting in a corner of the tank. 

"Yeah, I wish there was something we could do to cheer him up." Genma says wistfully.

"Me too," Chelra exclaims, "but we can't do anything unless we can escape. And now that that heavy thing on top of the tank is restraining our efforts, I don't know what we can do!"

The group of sea turtles looks around at each other apprehensively.

"I have an idea!" Bud and Kay exclaim.

"I wanna tell them!" Bud whines.

"It's my idea!" Kay argues.

"No it's mine!"

"Nu-huh!"

"Yeah-huh!"

"You liar!"

Bud whimpers.

"You went to far that time."  
"I'm sorry, I didn't mean it!" Kay pats Bud on the shell. "I didn't mean it!"

"ENOUGH!" Lalib shouts. The sea turtles look at him, surprised.

"Ok. I've had enough of you two fighting over the stupidest things!"

Bud and Kay whimper. They've always looked up to Lalib, and now that they've upset him they're really sorry.

"We're sorry." They say in unison, hanging their heads as low as they can.

"That's quite alright. Now Bud, why don't you tell us this great idea." Kay opens her mouth to protest. "It's only fair, since Kay got to tell us last time."

"Ok, we have an awesome idea. And it's bound to cheer him up."

Bud whispers Kay's and her idea to the rest of the turtles.

"Well…it's worth a shot." Renlau says.

"Yes it is. But I don't want to be any part of it." Mrs. S says. Kay and Bud look extremely sad. "It's not that I don't like your idea, because I do," Kay and Bud cheer up immediately, "I just can't sing very well."

A while later; Bud, Kay, Lalib, Chelra, Raka, and Yangyu gather behinf Squirt. The others, Mrs. S, Renlau, Genma, and Kayla, swim up beside Squirt.

Lalib coughs, attracting Squirt's attention. Squirt, Mrs. S, Renlau, Genma, and Kayla turn to face the crowd of sea turtles.

The sea turtles are swimming on the spot in a straight line, except for Yangyu who is off to the side.

Bud is the left-end of the line, and swimming beside her is Raka. Beside Raka is Lalib, and beside Lalib is Kay. Chelra is on the right-end of the line.

Lalib begins to talk/sing.

**Lalib: Hmmm. What is that mysterious ticking noise? Not over here…not over there…hmmm. Kind of catchy. **

**Lalib: Snape, Snape, Severus Snape. Snape, Snape, Severus Snape. **

**Raka: Dumbledore!**

**Lalib: Snape, Snape, Severus Snape**

**Raka: Dumbledore!**

**Lalib: Snape, Snape, Severus Snape **

**Raka: Dumbledore!**

**Bud: Ron**

**Lalib: Snape**

**Bud: Ron**

**Lalib: Severus Snape**

**Bud: Ron Weasley**

**Raka: Dumbledore!**

**Bud: Ron**

**Lalib: Snape**

**Bud: Ron**

**Lalib: Severus Snape**

**Bud: Ron Weasley**

**Raka: Dumbledore!**

**Bud: Ron**

**Lalib/Chelra: Snape/Hermione**

**Bud: Ron**

**Lalib: Severus Snape**

**Bud: Ron Weasley**

**Chelra: Hermione**

**Raka: Dumbledore**

**Bud: Ron**

**Chelra: Hermione**

**Bud: Ron **

**Chelra: Hermione**

**Lalib: Severus Snape**

**Chelra: Hermione **

**Bud: Ron Weasley**

**Chelra: Hermione**

**Raka: Dumbledore**

**Lalib: Snape**

**Kay: Harry Potter**

**Bud: Ron**

**Lalib: Snape **

**Chelra: Hermione**

**Kay: Harry Potter Oo**

**Bud: Ron **

**Lalib: Snape**

**Kay: Harry Potter**

**Bud: Ron**

**Lalib: Snape**

**Chelra: Hermione**

**Kay: Harry Potter**

**Bud: Ron**

**Chelra: Hermione**

**Kay: Ya!**

**Lalib: Severus Snape**

**Chelra: Hermione**

**Kay: Harry Potter**

**Bud: Ron Weasley**

**Chelra: Hermione**

**Kay: Harry Potter Ohh**

**Raka: Dumbledore**

**Lalib: Snape**

**Kay: Harry Potter,**

**Bud: Ron**

**Lalib: Snape **

**Chelra: Hermione**

**Kay: Harry Potter, That's me! **

**Bud: Ron **

**Lalib: Snape**

**Kay: Harry**

**Lalib: Snape**

**Kay: Harry**

**Lalib: Snape**

**Kay: Harry**

**Lalib: Snape**

**Kay: Harry**

**Lalib: Snape**

**Kay: Harry**

**Lalib: Snape**

**Kay: Harry**

**Lalib: Snape**

**Kay: Harry**

**Lalib: Snape**

**Kay: Harry**

**Raka: DUMBLEDORE!**

**Chelra: Her-r-r-r-mione!**

**Raka: Dumbledore**

**Lalib: Snape**

**Bud: Ron**

**Kay: Harry Potter**

**Bud: Ron**

**Kay: I'm Harry Potter**

**Lalib: Severus Snape**

**Bud: Ron Weasley **

**Raka: Dumbledore**

**Chelra: Hermione**

**Kay: I'm Harry Potter**

**Bud: Ron **

**Chelra: Hermione**

**Lalib: Snape**

**Kay: Harry**

**Raka: Dumbledore**

**Kay: Harry**

**Bud: Ron**

**Chelra: Hermione**

**Kay: Potter**

**ALL (But Yangyu): Singing a song, all day long at HOGWARTS!**

Bud: I've found the source of the ticking! It's a pipe bomb!

Chelra/Kay: YAAAAAAAAAAYYYYY!!!!

**BOOM**

All the turtles (except for Yangyu) swim to the ground

Yangyu: Mwuahahahahaha

**Yangyu: Voldemort, Voldemort, Ooo Voldie-Voldie-Voldie-Voldemort!**

Lalib, Raka, Bud, Kay, Chelra, and Yangyu swim to face their audience and grin. Everyone looks at Squirt.

Squirt is holding his stomach, laughing. Everyone sighs a sigh of relief.

"I was wondering," Mrs. S says "How did you make the BOOM noise?"

"We didn't…" Lalib confesses.

"Then what made the noise?" Mrs. S asks.

Genma swims to the top of the tank, and back down to Mrs. S.

"The humans took of the weight!" She exclaims.

* * *

Please Review!

ok im sorry for how short i made the first half if the chapter. And im sorry for not being able to get them to sing the song correctly. but that's the best i could do. since the "lyrics" are not posted ANYWHERE! i had to listen to it like about 100 times! rewinding and fast forwarding! it made me insane! i hoped u enjoyed this chapter!


	13. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: we own nothing. only our OC's. and there is a reason for this chapter being labeled chapter 14. OK. This is Soul-sis's chapter. enjoy.

* * *

Nemo swims to Gill's side.

"Gill, I'm bored. Why can't we swim farther? What if divers come from the dock?" Nemo asks.

"You're starting to sound like your dad." Gill says.

"No I'm not. Well, maybe it am, but I miss Squirt! I want to find him!" Nemo says.

"You dad told us to stay here." Gill says.

"Why can't half of us go? Five can stay, five can go." Nemo suggests.

"Why did you count everyone?" Gill asks.

"I was bored! So, is my idea good?" Nemo asks.

"That is a good idea. Go find volunteers to stay and to go." Gill says.

They swim in opposite directions. Nemo goes to Marlin and Dory first. They're laughing at something, but Nemo's too far to hear them.

They're so happy together. Nemo doesn't understand why they don't say they love each other. It's pretty obvious they love each other and everyone knows it too.

"Dad! Dory! I have an idea! Five of us can go ahead to find Squirt and the rest can stay!" Nemo exclaims.

"That's a great idea! Can I go ahead? Pick me! Pick me!" Dory says, waving her yellow fin.

"Ok, Dory can go. Can I go too, Dad?" Nemo asks.

"Absolutely not. No one can go. It's too risky." Marlin says.

"You swam all the way to Sydney and you call going ahead risky?" Nemo asks.

"Oh, come on! It's a good idea." Dory says.

"No. I won't allow it." Marlin protests.

"Fine, I won't go, but Dory can." Nemo says.

"I shall be the lone wolf-fish." Dory says excitedly.

"No." Marlin says.

"But Dory can take care of herself. Why can't she go?" Nemo asks.

Marlin thinks of what to say. He wants her to be safe because he loves her, but he can't say that! She won't be all alone so he can't use short term memory loss as an excuse.

"Fine. Dory can go." Marlin sighs. He turns to Nemo. "But you're staying."

"All right." Nemo says.

Nemo swims off with Dory to find the other volunteers.

"Gill, who is volunteering?" Nemo asks.

"Deb, Bloat, Bubbles and I are going." Gill says.

"Dory is coming too." Nemo says.

"Perfect. If we don't find Squirt by Friday, we'll come back. That'll give us too days." Gill says.

"But we will find Squirt, right?" Dory asks.

"Of course. Why not Thursday?" Gill says, faking a smile.

"Then let's go! Five fish, on a grand adventure!" Dory exclaims.

Dory, Gill, Deb, Bloat and Bubbles go off into the distance.

Marlin bites his lip. He's worried about Dory. Will a shark get her? Will divers find her? What if he never sees her again! This isn't good.

"So, are you worried about Dory?"

Marlin turns to Peach.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Marlin says.

"Yes, you do. Stop hiding. What if one day, Dory goes on an adventure, and she never comes back? She wouldn't have known you loved her. What if she falls for another fish?" Peach asks.

"You trying to make me admit I love Dory." Marlin says.

"So you do love her." Peach grins.

"I have a question for you." Marlin says.

"Ok." Peach says slowly.

"Why do you care so much about Dory and me?" Marlin asks, trying to sound innocent.

"We're friends. Friends care about each other." Peach says.

"Ok. So, since we're friends, I guess I should worry about you and Gill. I know you love him. It's so obvious. " Marlin says.

"You love Dory, but I don't love Gill." Peach says.

"Oh, we'll see about that." Marlin grins

* * *

"Just keep swimming, just keep swimming, just keep swimming, swimming, swimming. Just the boys!" Dory exclaims.

There's a long pause before Dory exclaims, "Just the girls!"

Everyone is quiet, accept for Dory. She swims in circles around everyone, singing.

"Deb, you've been quiet. Something bothering you?" Gill asks.

"Huh? No. I'm just thinking." Deb says quietly.

"Thinking of what?" Gill asks.

"Thinking about saving Squirt. That will make Nemo the happiest fish in the ocean." Deb says.

"How far are we going to swim?" Bloat asks.

"Not much farther." Gill promises.

"What if we never find Squirt? The ocean is huge. He can be anywhere." Bubbles says.

"You mean...we might not find Squirt?" Dory asks, her bottom lip trembling. "But we have to. Poor little Limo will be all alone, with no one."

Deb gives Bubbles a cold stare.

"We'll find Squirt." Deb says.

"R-really?" Dory asks.

"For sure! You swam all the way to Sydney looking for Nemo, didn't you?" Deb asks.

"I did." Dory says. A small smile comes across her face.

"And you met sharks. Then, mines exploded and your survived that too, right?" Deb asks.

"Yeah." Dory says, her smile getting bigger.

"Then you got away from an angler fish and survived a jellyfish forest." Deb says.

"I did, didn't I?" Dory says.

"And you got swallowed by a whale and a pelican." Deb says.

"That's right. I did all of those things!" Dory exclaims.

"So finding Squirt will be a piece of kelp." Deb says, putting a fin on Dory's back. Deb turns to Bubbles, Bloat and Gill. "Right, boys?"

"Yeah, sure. Defiantly." They say in unison.

Suddenly, the sky turns dark. Everyone looks up. They see a boat. A long net is lowered.

"Swim away!" Gill commands.

Everyone swims from the net, but the net is too fast. They try to swim down, but they're not strong enough. They get taken onto a boat.

"I don't want to be in a tank again!" Bubbles panics.

"Keep it together, man!" Bloat exclaims.

"No one panic." Deb says calmly. "We're all gonna die!"

Bloat slaps Deb in the side of the head.

"No body panic! Stay calm. As far as we know, they're taking us to an aquarium." Gill says.

"That's the worst that can happen." Dory says.

"We could be fish food." Bloat says.

They are put into a cooler filled with water. Inside, it's dark. Bubbles swims into the walls. Dory stays in a corner. She realizes she may never escape. She might never see Marlin or Nemo. The worst part is, Dory never told Marlin she loved him.

* * *

"Ok, on the count of three. One...three!" Chelra says.

The sea turtles push against the lid of the tank. It moves upward.

"Ready, Squirt?" Kayla asks.

"Yeah, dudes!" Squirt exclaims.

Squirt swims to the bottom of the tank for a fast start. Squirt swims upwards to gain speed. This is it.

"The people are coming!" Raka exclaims.

Everyone drops the lid and Squirt runs into it. There's a smack and Squirt sinks to the bottom of the tank.

"Oh my gosh! Are you ok?" Bud asks.

"Yeah, I think so. My head hurts, though." Squirt says, rubbing his head.

"Make way, I have taken a babysitting course, so I am certified to save Squirt." Kay says, pushing Bud away.

Kay hugs Squirt, nearly squeezing him to death.

"Kay, I think he's fine." Genma says.

"Nope." Kay says.

"Look, Kay, Chelra wants a hug!" Raka says, pointing to Chelra.

Kay swims away from Squirt, allowing him to breathe. Kay squeezes Chelra. Chelra pinches Kay's sides, and she lets go.

"The people are coming! Act normal!" Yangyu exclaims.

Everyone acts normal, which isn't very normal.

"Hurry, the cooler's leaking!" A female voice says.

"You think we could afford something better." A male voice says.

"You'd think, but no." The female says.

The two people go to the tank.

"Hey there, little guys! We have a treat for you!" The man says, tapping the glass.

"Don't do that. It's my turn!" The female says.

They tap the glass till they are content. Then, the put the cooler into the tank and release their new food.

"We're in a tank again! Why? Why? Why!" A yellow fish exclaims.

"We're doomed!" A blue fish cries. "Gill, say something inspirational!"

"I...I got nothing." Gill says.

"Hey look, sea turtles!" A blue fish exclaims.

She swims up to the sea turtles, forgetting she's their lunch.

"Excuse me! Hi. I'm Dory. I forget why I'm here. I remember looking for Squish, Jay Leno's friend." Dory says. "Have you seen him?"

Squirt swims forward.

"Little Blue!" Squirt exclaims.

"Oh, my goodness! I found Squish!" Dory exclaims.

"It's Squirt." Squirt says.

"I found you! I did it! I win! Let's get you back home!" Dory exclaims, grabbing Squirt's flipper. She guides him, until she runs into the glass. "What is this?"

"Glass. It keeps us from escaping." Renlau sighs.

The people leave, turning the lights out.

"Trying to run away from me, eh?" Dory asks.

"Did the people put the heavy thing on the top of the tank again?" Lalib asks.

"No, they didn't!" Mrs. S exclaims.

"We're gonna escape!" Squirt exclaims.

"Really? I've always wanted to escape!" Dory exclaims.

"Wait, what about the fish?" Genma asks.

"What's wrong with us?" Deb asks.

"If we break the glass, the fish won't be able to breathe." Genma says.

"Don't worry. I'll think of an escape plan!" Gill says.

"Oh no!" Deb, Bubbles and Bloat say in unison.

"What's wrong with plans?" Chelra asks.

"Gill's plans don't always go as...planed." Deb explains.

"My most recent escape plan worked." Gill says proudly.

"Well, technically, it was human error. The AquaScum 3000 broke and that's why the tank got cleaned." Bloat says.

"Don't worry. We'll have all of tomorrow to think of our plan to escape." Renlau says.

* * *

Please review! and oh! if any of u readers are Harry Potter fans, or Atlantis fans. Soul-sis and I are attempting to write a cross-over of Harry Potter/Atlantis. And if u guys have nothing to do at the moment...we'd really appreciate it if you guys could give it a chance. and if you like couild u please review? we're begging! we actually are. :). 


	14. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: hey yall! ok we own none of the characters. well we do own the OC's but that's it, oh and the plot to! lol. I wrote this chapter. and please forgive us. i just realized that we were speeling Gemna two different ways. we either spelt it GeMNa or GeNMa. so please if you notice the difference in spelling (in the future) please no that, that is ONE sea turtle there are not two of them.

* * *

Marlin, Nemo, Peach, Jacques, and Gurgle amuse themselves while they wait for Dory, Gill, Deb, Bloat, and Bubbles to return; hopefully with Squirt. Marlin circles around the group of friends, reassuring himself that everyone will be okay. Nemo watches Marlin, worried because he can feel how much his dad is worried. Fear is a lot easier to spread then reassurance.

"Marlin stop pacing!" Peach demands.

Marlin scowls at her, but stops "pacing".

"Now…who want to play a game?" Peach asks, determined to keep everyone's minds off of the fear of losing their friends.

Everyone mumbles, and starts to swim away.

"Ok, Nemo you think of someone and I'll try to guess who it is!" Peach exclaims.

Nemo groans but swims back to Peach, everyone follows him.

"Now, is it a man or a woman?" Peach asks.

"Huh…a man." Nemo sighs.

"A man…that's a tricky one." Peach pauses to think. "Walt Disney!"

"Right…" Nemo sighs.

"I'm good at this." Peach proudly says.

**Nemo: I can't wait here, crying, I'm crying for you.  
I'm sitting in the corner, waiting for a ring.  
I'm lookin out the window, all I see is people carrying stuff away**

**I start to cry (again)  
I'm missing you, missing you,  
Don't you miss me too?  
When family fights, now who do I go to?  
Yeah, no one to talk to,  
Missing you**

**I can't wait here, alone.  
See I know you, then I think in confussion,  
When will you get home?  
You'r my best friend, don't you see.**

**I'm missing you, missing you,  
Don't you miss me too?  
When family fights, now who do I go to?  
Yeah, no one to talk to,  
Missing you**

**Missing you...I'm alone, I'm alone, I'm alone all the time.**

**See how often will I, see you,  
Moving away so, so soon! yeah.**

**I'm missing you, missing you,  
Don't you miss me too?  
When family fights, now who do I go to  
Yeah, no one to talk to,  
Missing you**

**I'm missing you, missing you,  
Don't you miss me too?  
When family fights, now who do I go to?  
Yeah, no one to talk to,  
Missing you**

**Missing you...  
Best friend in the world I miss you.**

"Oh Nemo." Peach cries, attempting to give Nemo a hug. Marlin grasps his son in a suffocating hug.

"I'm so sorry Nemo, this is all my fault that Squirt is missing. I should've kept a closer eye on him." Marlin sobs.

Nemo speeds away from Marlin and the others, away from the dock and into the open ocean. After a few moments of hesitation, Marlin, Peach, Jacques, and Gurgle swim after him.

Nemo bumps into a large object. He looks up and gasps.

"Hello." A great white shark looks down at him, flashing him a toothy smile.

Marlin swims up behind Nemo; the other's being to scared to continue, had stopped a few feet away.

"Hello Bruce." Marlin says calmly.

"Why hello Marlin." Bruce says cheerfully.

Whispering, Peach, Jacques, and Gurgle slowly swim to Marlin and Nemo's side.

"What are you doing here?" Bruce asks.

"We're looking for a Squirt." Nemo says sadly.

"Squirt's a little sea turtle." Marlin explains to Bruce. "And now we're waiting for our friends."

"Would one of your friends be the little Sheila named Dory?" Bruce asks.

Marlin's face lights up. "Yes! Have you seen her?" after catching Peach's eye, he adds "And the other's that are with her?"

"I didn't." Marlin's face falls. "But Chum did. He saw some boat pick them up in a net."

"And he didn't try to stop them?!" Marlin explodes.

"Well, he wasn't completely sure if it was her or not. So he followed the boat and when they stopped outside some sort of building, he came back and told me."

Marlin tries to be as menacing-looking as he can be.

"Show me where they took her."

* * *

"I like how you've decorated the place!" Dory exclaims, talking to Squirt.

Dory then runs into the side of the tank.

"But do you need so many windows?" She asks, rubbing her nose. Squirt laughs.

"How long have you been here?" Gill asks Mrs. S.

"I've been here for as long as I can remember."

"Are there any…weaknesses?"

"Well, if we all work together we're able to lift the lid, but we've already thought of that."

"Right." Gill pauses, thinking about possible escape plans. "What about breaking the glass?"

"We've tried that." Lalib cuts in. "It only made little indents in the glass."

"Yeah and Sam's still recovering!" Yang-yu says.

"Sam?" Gill asks.

"It's his pet rock." Chelra laughs.

"Ok…well. Well, us fish can't escape through the lid unless we can somehow stay in water."

Everyone thinks for a minute.

"I've got it!" Gill exclaims.

"What's Gill got?" Squirt asks, leading the other fish up to the sea turtles.

"I've got a plan!"

"Oh, no." All the fish sigh.

"Hey! This plan is fool-proof! I'm telling you!"

"Ok Gill, what's the fool-proof plan of yours?" Deb asks.

"I haven't checked with the turtles if this is okay with them yet, but here's my plan. The sea turtles will lift the lid, let Squirt find a hammer; if that's what it's called,"

"Yes that's what it's called." Gemna confirms.

"Squirt finds the hammer," Gill continues. ",gives it to Lalib, and Lalib breaks through the glass!"

"That's a great idea!" Deb exclaims. "Only one problem, we are FISH. And FISH cannot survive outside of water! Which is where we'll be if they break the glass!"

"That's where my idea comes in." Gill reassures her.

"Just before Lalib breaks the glass, the other sea turtles let us sit in their mouths and then they take us out and into the ocean where we will be free!"

"I only have one problem with that plan." Bloat says slowly.

"And what exactly is the problem?" Gill snaps.

"What if they swallow us?"

"How dare you accuse us of swallowing you!" Lalib shouts. "You are our friends! And we don't eat friends." Lalib glares at Gill.

"Fish are friends, not food." Dory says.

"Well if we're done arguing and pointing fingers at each other," Mrs. S steps in. ", we'll have a go at Gill's plan. That is, if any of you fish have a problem with us carrying you."

None of the fish say anything.

"Good now that that's decided, let's eat or sleep," Mrs. S laughs, noticing Dory nodding off on Squirt's shell. "We'll all have a long night tonight."

* * *

Please review! and that song that nemo was singing is by Avril Lavigne - Missing You. I found it on the internet but i've never heard of it before, so please if the information is not correct...please dont hurt me. 


	15. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: We do not own the characters. We only own the plot and our OC's. Soul-sis wrote this chapter, enjoy!

* * *

Marlin quickly swims after Bruce. Everyone cautiously fallows behind. The water starts to turn green. They must be close to humans. Bruce abruptly stops. Marlin swims into his tail. They face another dock. People are at a beach, swimming or sunbathing.

A human notices Bruce.

"Road shark!" A man yells.

All the humans run away from the beach in panic.

"This is where Chum said the boat went. Dory must be inside that building." Bruce says, motioning to the aquarium.

The building has a tittle written in blue on it.

"I can't read these markings! If only Dory were here." Marlin pouts.

"Don't worry. I can read human." Peach says.

"You can?" Marlin asks.

"Yes. It says 'aquarium'." Peach says.

"Aquarium? What's an aquarium?" Marlin asks nervously. He begins to pace again.

"If only Gill were he. He'd know what an aquarium is." Peach says sadly.

"I do believe I know what an aquarium is." Bruce says.

"Really? What is it?" Marlin asks, in a panic.

"It's a building where they have tanks and tanks filled with fish from the ocean." Bruce explains.

"Well that's dumb! Why can't the humans just come into the ocean to see fish?" Gurgle asks.

"Humans are very lazy." Bruce says.

"Can you escape from an aquarium?" Marlin asks.

"I'm afraid not, mate." Bruce sadly says.

"What? I won't be able to see Dory again? But...but...I need to talk to her! I need to tell her that I love her!" Marlin exclaims.

Everyone stares at Marlin. Nemo starts to giggle. Peach gives Marlin that 'I told you so' look. Marlin doesn't seem to care about what he just said.

"Why do I keep losing everyone?" Marlin cries. Marlin sinks to the sandy bottom of the water.

_What would Dory do?_ Marlin asks himself. He remembers what happened when he lost Nemo and he met Dory. Dory swam to his side saying, "There, there. It's alright. It'll be ok."

But how is this ok? Dory isn't there to comfort him or to tell him everything will be ok. Then, Marlin realizes, Dory will never be there if he doesn't get her.

"I'm going to get Dory back, even if I have to crawl on land to find her!" Marlin exclaims.

"Trés bon, mon ami!" Jacques exclaims.

"How do we get onto the land? I mean it has people germs!" Gurgle exclaims.

"That's fine, Gurgle. You can stay here." Peach says.

"Really? What a relief." Gurgle says.

"You can watch for divers." Peach says.

"On second thought, I'm coming!" Gurgle exclaims.

"Now how do we get on land?" Peach asks.

"Bruce already cleared the beach." Marlin says, taking that off of his mental checklist.

At that moment, a bird lands on the water, searching for fish to eat.

"Nemo, stay down. I'm not going to have you eaten." Marlin says.

"It's Nigel!" Peach exclaims.

Gurgle surfaces, facing the huge pelican.

"Nigel!" Gurgle exclaims.

The pelican is caught off guard, but he soon recognizes the fish.

"Gurgle? What are you doing way out here and by the docks?" Nigel asks.

"Deb, Gill, Dory, Bloat and Bubbles swam ahead..." Gurgle says. He goes under the water and gets a deep breath of water. He surfaces again. "To find Squirt, a baby sea turtle. Humans captured them and took them to an aquarium. Can you get them back?" Gurgle asks.

"I don't think so. They lock the doors and they'll throw me out of I go in broad daylight." Nigel says.

Nigel looks to the aquarium. He notices a large window.

"I can break the window at night!" Nigel exclaims.

* * *

"Look, Momma, a fishy!" A little girl says, pointing at Dory.

"Hi, I'm Dory." Dory says, swimming into the glass.

Dory has a bruise on her nose from running into the tank glass so many times. Dory rubs her sore nose.

"That's a silly fishy!" The little girl says.

The mother and daughter walk off.

"No, don't go!" Dory exclaims, running into the tank glass again.

She swims to the fish and the sea turtles. Everyone is in a really bad mood from being in a tank for so long.

"Let's play a game!" Dory exclaims.

She swims over to Bud and Kay.

"Tag, you're it!" Dory says, poking Bud.

Bud doesn't move. Dory still tries to play with someone.

"Dory, we don't really want to play." Deb says.

"But why not? Be happy! We're escaping tonight! We'll be free in the ocean again and I'll get to see Marlin!" Dory exclaims.

"Dory has a crush!" Genma says in a singsong tone.

"Yes I do, and I'm proud of it!" Dory says joyfully.

"Let's play truth of dare!" Raka exclaims.

"No! You'll make me do something stupid!" Kay whines.

"You don't have to be dared to that that!" Bud says under her breath.

Kay heard Bud's comment and slapped her over the back of the head. Bud does the same thing back. They begin to fight, as usual.

"Is that normal?" Gill asks.

"Yes. They usually fight five times a day." Mrs. S says.

"Shouldn't we septate them?" Bloat asks.

"Nah. They'll forgive each other, eventually." Kayla says.

"So, are you still up for truth or dare?" Raka asks.

"No!" Kay exclaims.

"You know what?" Dory asks. "Some things in life are bad. They can really make you mad. Other things just make you swear and curse."

Everyone watches Bud and Kay fight for their entertainment with Dory singing in the background. It's an odd way to spend the remainder of the evening.

Soon, the lights go off. The mood of the tank feels happier. Even Bud and Kay stop fighting.

"We're gonna escape!" Bud and Kay exclaim, dancing around everyone.

Everyone lifts the top of the tank and Squirt swims out. He makes it to the storage closet, just like before. He manages to squeeze under the crack in the door. He comes out with a wrench. Close enough to a hammer.

The light go back on and Squirt goes against a wall along with his wrench.

"You always forget something!" A female voice exclaims.

The humans go by the tank, then they come back.

"Why is the floor wet?" The male voice asks.

They follow the wet tracks to the side of the wall. They're about to turn the corner when the glass of a window suddenly breaks, revealing a pelican.

* * *

Please Review! 


	16. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: We own none of the characters, well except are OC's, and we own the plot. Yes I'm sorry for not posting anything for such a long time, but i had a major case of Writer's Block. So here it is Chapter 17, written by ur own Buddi. and oh yes just in case any of you are wondering, Soul-sis and I are going to be posting a little mermaid fanfiction soon. That was our very first fanfiction together. Good times. so anyways lol, enjoy Chapter 17.

* * *

Chapter 17

The group of friends can hear yells coming from inside the aquarium.

"What's going on in there?" Peach asks, sliding herself forward.

"I'm not sure, but I'd say that the humans found Nigel." Marlin responds.

They only wait a few minutes before Nigel flies back out, his mouth bulging with water. A metal type thing flies after him, Peach tells Marlin it was a wrench later, and flies past Nigel's head, just missing it by centimeters.

"SCATTER!" Gurgle cries.

The fish scatter away from the oncoming metal.

"Oh sure! Leave the starfish! She won't get hurt, if one of her legs breaks off it'll grow right back! Why worry about her?!" Peach exclaims, as the wrench lands beside her.

The fish, and Jacques, swim back to Peach, embarrassed.

"Sorry about that Peach." Marlin apologizes, and laughs nervously.

Nigel gracefully lands in the water, dips his head into the water and opens his mouth. Dory, Gill, Deb, Bloat, and Bubbles swim out of his open mouth, everyone looking squashed but other than that fine.

Dory's the first one to move. She speed swims to Marlin and gives him a tight squeeze. Just before the hug become awkward, Nemo joins in and it becomes a group hug.

Gill slowly swims over to Peach and gives her a hug, and breaks away before it becomes awkward for them. Deb rushes over to Gurgle and they open their fins for each other. Deb halts inches away from Gurgle, as if she realized what she was about to do.

Deb and Gurgle stare at each other, their fins still open. Slowly, Gurgle flicks his fin as if to say, come closer. He continues doing this until the two are close enough to hug. They carefully hug each other, and then break apart, embarrassed.

Nigel coughs, as if to say I'm still here you know.

"Thank-you Nigel." Gill says, swimming up to him.

"Yes, if it wasn't for you we probably would still have been in there!" Deb says.

"What's going to happen to Squirt?" Nemo asks.

"I think you'll see in a few moments." Nigel smiles, mischievously. "You see…I might have caused an…issue back in the aquarium."

Gill raises an eyebrow.

"Ok, ok. They might have to clean up the fish…but the turtles have enough time to escape."

"Turtles?" Marlin asks.

"Yes. There are more than one in there." Dory explains. "We couldn't just leave them."

"So where are they?"

Before anyone could answer, a green blur bumps into Nemo, causing him to roll. Ten turtles enter the water, and swim towards the friends.

"Swim away, swim away!" Gurgle screams.

He attempts to swim, but Deb has gotten a good hold on his tail.

"It's okay! They're friends!" Deb assures Gurgle.

"Squirt!" "Nemo!" The two friends crash into a hug, and laugh uncontrollably.

* * *

Please Review! PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	17. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: ok we own nothing...except our OCs and the plot. Soul-sis wrote this chapter. we only have 2 more left tear and im really sorry to those of u who i said this chapter was almost done. Soul-sis apologizes for being pumelled by Writer's Block. And its half my fault because i've had this chapter for a few days (maybe a week) but i've hardly had time to post it. IM SORRY :'(

* * *

Chapter 18

Dory swims slowly by herself. She keeps her cherry red eyes focused on the sandy bottom. Her fins are low by her sides and her tail moves slightly to keep her going.

Marlin takes note of this and quickly swims by her side. She looks a bit happier.

"Dory, what's wrong? I haven't seen you this sad since...since never." Marlin says, feeling strange for being the one to cheer his friend up.

"Oh, nothing. Well, something. Yes, something is bothering me. But, you'll think it's stupid." Dory says, turning away.

"Oh, Dory, I won't think it's stupid. I promise. You can trust me, you know. Trust is what friends do." Marlin says.

"Ok!" Dory says, back to her cheery self. "Well, I'm just a little sad because our adventure is over."

"Adventure?" Marlin asks.

"Yes, adventure! We found Squish...I mean Squirt and we saved other sea turtles as well!" Dory says, joyfully, but then turns sad again. "But now it's over. No more mission, no more sea turtles."

"Dory, swimming home will be an adventure." Marlin smiles.

"Really!" Dory perks up again.

"Of course! Swimming from the anemone to Nemo's school is an adventure!" Marlin says happily.

"How? It's just to school. We take Nemo there every day." Dory says.

"But no two swims will be alike. Remember, that one time, when you found something shiny, and then that time when we thought we saw an eel, but it was just some plastic we found and you wanted to keep it as a pet? That will never happen again, but something better will!" Marlin says, throwing his fins into the air.

"Yeah, and we're going to have a new adventure every day because I love you!" Dory exclaims, but quickly puts her fins over her mouth. She looks somewhat embarrassed for what she just said.

"You know, since our adventure began, all I was thinking about was how pretty you look." Marlin says. Dory's eyes widen.

"Really?"

"Yes, and all what I really wanted to say was, I love...Nemo?" Marlin says, as Nemo excitedly swims over to Marlin and Dory with Squirt.

"Nemo? I don't understand." Dory says, slightly more puzzled than usual.

"What'cha doin'?" Nemo and Squirt as in unison.

"Talking about how happy we are to see you too." Marlin says trying not to sound disappointed from Nemo ruining his moment with Dory.

"Squirt, we thought you died." Dory says. "So we saved you!"

Marlin looks toward the other fish. He mouths the words 'Help me'. Gill comes to his rescue.

"Nemo, Squirt, you know how it's going to be a long swim home?" Gill asks.

The fish and sea turtle look disappointed. They never realized how long they swam for. It will be a long swim back.

"I have an idea to pass the time. I'll tell you two a story, if you're good." Gill says.

Nemo and Squirt look up at Gill with bright, wide eyes.

"When I was about your age, I was in the ocean not a tank." Gill abruptly stops.

"What?" Nemo and Squirt ask in unison.

"Well, now that I think about it, it's a boring story." Gill says.

"Aww, no! Tell us! Please?" Nemo and Squirt ask in unison.

"Alright, ok. I'll tell you the story, but we have to be near Peach." Gill says.

"Why?" Squirt asks.

"Sometimes, I think she knows my stories better than I do." Gill smiles.

They go towards the end of the group, leaving Dory and Marlin in peace once again.

"That's strange." Dory comments.

"What?" Marlin asks.

"I don't remember falling in love with you, but I remember being in love with you." Dory says.

"Love will do that to you. It will make you act strange, but you can't get enough of it." Marlin says.

Dory grabs Marlin and kisses him, right on the lips. They both get a taste of the sweetness of Heaven. The kiss lasted about two seconds, but it felt like two years. They didn't want the kiss to end, but as all kisses do, it ended.

Marlin looks stunned at Dory, and Dory looks stunned at herself.

"I-I can't believe I just did that!" Dory says, almost laughing at herself.

"Neither did I, but I'm glad you did." Marlin says, holding her fin in his.

"And I'm glad you kissed my cheek when I was asleep with Nemo." Dory says.

"You...you were awake?" Marlin asks nervously.

"Yes. I had the sweetest dream that night." Dory says.

They kiss a second time, this time, it ended quickly with Nemo and Squirt by their side. They look a little miffed.

"You know." Nemo says.

"All you had to do was ask us to leave, dudes." Squirt says.

"Seriously, Dad, we knew you loved Dory the whole time. It's not a surprise to us." Nemo says.

"Yeah, even I knew and I was in a tank the whole time!" Squirt exclaims.

"Nemo, Squirt, do you want to hear the rest of the story?" Gill asks.

"You're gonna tell the rest of it?" Squirt asks, amazed.

"We thought you said that to get us away from Dad and Dory." Nemo says.

"I said if you were good, I'd tell you the story. I keep my promises." Gill says.

Gill, Nemo and Squirt trail off, leaving Marlin and Dory in peace once again.

"Guess what, Marlin?" Dory asks, enthusiastically.

"What?" Marlin asks.

"Going home will be an adventure!" Dory exclaims.

"Yes, it will." Marlin says.

* * *

Please Review. There are only 2 more chapters. again we are really sorry for the delay! i hope u enjoyed the chapter. 


	18. Chapter 18 part 2

Disclaimer: **_maybe i should have posted this after a longer break...but i really wanted to post it! so make sure u read chapter 18 first! _**we only own our OCs and the plot. the next chapter is the last chapter (sadly) but the good news is that we are thinking about doing a sequel! if u want to continue on with this story (which hopefully most of u do) u will find it on Soul-sis's profile page. although it may take a while to be posted. Soul-sis wrote this chapter. enjoy the second last chapter.

* * *

Chapter 18 Part Two

The fish, Jacques, Peach and Squirt make it back to the anemone. They're really tired and cranky, especially Deb.

At this very second, Crush comes to pick up his son.

"Hi dad!" Squirt says, somehow full of energy.

"Hey, Squirt!" Crush says happily.

"Guess what? I got homesick and I swam away, and I got put into a tank and then a bird rescued us!" Squirt says.

"That is totally awesome! Now, give me some fin, noggin, dude!" Crush says. "Jellyman, thanks for taking care of my little dude."

"No problem." Marlin says.

"We better get goin'. Squirt's brothers and sisters are waiting for him. See ya around, Jellyman!" Crush says.

"Bye, dudes!" Squirt waves.

Soon, the two sea turtles disappear into the blue.

"Well, that was...fun." Marlin says.

"Can we do that again?" Dory asks enthusiastically.

"No!" Everyone calls out.

* * *

Please Review. yes i know it is rather short. but we agreed that this is a good way to end it so...Please Review! 


	19. Chapter 19

Discliamer: we own nothing...only the plot and OCs. Well here it is. The last chapter of this fanfic. I wrote this chapter. We hope you enjoyed this fanfic as much as we did writing it. And remember...Soul-sis will be posting the sequel on her profile. Although it might not be for a while.

* * *

Chapter 19

"Isn't it a beautiful day?" Marlin asks Dory. Marlin and Dory are swimming side by side.

"It's so good to be home!" Dory agrees.

"Dory?"

"Marlin?"

Marlin stops swimming. Dory spins around to face him.

"Dory…I've been thinking…" Marlin slowly closes the distance between him and Dory. "I enjoy spending time with you…and I think you enjoy my company right?"

"Yes! I love spending time with you." Dory emphasizes the word love.

Marlin's cheeks turn pink.

"Well…what would you say to us becoming a…couple?" Marlin forces himself to look Dory in the eyes. When Dory doesn't answer right away Marlin becomes really nervous.

Dory rolls her eyes to the top of her head, thinking hard.

"A couple of…grapes? I don't think that's possible!"

Marlin sighs with relief. It wasn't rejection.

"No…not a couple of grapes. I meant…what if we were seeing each other…you know more than friends?"

"Well that would be cool! I mean I like you, you like me…"

"Will you be my girlfriend Dory?" Marlin blurts out.

Dory gasps, her eyes becoming big as diner plates.

"You really want me to be your girlfriend?"

Marlin nods his head yes.

"Of course I will!"

Dory hugs Marlin tightly. Marlin sighs in happiness. He can't believe how lucky he is.

Dory lets go of Marlin and swims in a circle, laughing. Only stopping when she becomes to dizzy to continue. She turns to face Marlin again, once the floor below her stops moving.

Marlin shyly swims closer to Dory. They stare into each other's eyes for a long time. Marlin slowly closes his eyes and moves forward.

Dory takes a deep breath and begins to sing.

**Dory: Everybody Dance now …**

**Everybody Dance now ...**

Marlin opens his eyes and stares, startled at Dory. He wasn't expecting this.

**Dory: Give me the music**

**Give me the music**

**Everybody Dance now ...**

**Everybody Dance now ...**

Peach, Gill, Deb, Gurgle, Jacques, Bloat, Bubbles, and Nemo swim over to Dory and Marlin from different directions.

**Dory: Yeah ... Yeah ... Yeah  
Everybody Dance now ...  
Yeah ... Yeah ... Yeah  
Everybody Dance now ...**

**Gill: Here is the dome, back with the bass  
The jam is live in effect and I don't waste time  
on the mike with a dope rhyme  
Jump to the rhythm jump jump to the rhythm jump  
And I'm here to combine  
Beats and lyrics to make your shake your pants**

**  
Bloat: Take a chance, come on and dance  
Guys grab a girl, don't wait, make HER TWIRL  
It's your world and I'm just a SQUIRREL  
Trying to get a nut to move your butt  
To the dance floor, so yo what's up  
Hands in the air, Come on say yeah,  
everybody over here everybody over there  
the crowd is live and I pursue this groove**  
**Party people in the house**

**  
Gurgle: Move ...**

**Deb: Let your mind  
Gurgle: Move ... **

**Deb:(Put me online)****  
**

**Dory, Peach, Deb: Da da da da  
da da da da  
da da da da, da da da  
da da da da, da da da**  
**la da da da  
la da da da  
dum da dum da dum**

**  
Dory: everybody dance now**

**Marlin: Pause take a breath AND go for yours  
On my command now hit the dance FLOOR  
It's GONNA make you sweat till you bleed  
Is that DOPE enough, indeed  
I paid the price, I control the dice  
I'm more precise, to THE point I'm nice  
The music takes control, your heart and soul  
Unfold, your body is free and a whole  
**

**Nemo: Dance till you can't, dance  
Till you can't dance no more  
Get on the floor and get raw  
Then come back and upside down  
Easy now, let me see ya**

**  
Gurgle: Move ... **

**Deb: (Let your mind)  
Gurgle: Move ... **

**Deb: (Put me online) **

Dory: The music is my life ...  
everybody dance now ...  
everybody dance now ...  
everybody dance now ...  
everybody ...

Dory, Peach, Deb: Come on let's sweat, baby  
Let the music take control  
Let the rhythm move you  
Sweat, sweat  
Let the music take control  
Let the rhythm move you 

**Everybody: Da da da da  
da da da da  
da da da da, da da da  
da da da da, da da da**

Marlin and Dory smile at each other. Marlin takes a deep breath, and slowly kisses Dory.

"Euch." Nemo makes a face. He turns to Gill. "I'm never gonna fall in love!"

Just then, a pretty little blue princess parrot fish swims bye. She glances at Nemo, giggles, and swims away.

Nemo stares dreamily after her, and Gill laughs.

"Still think you're not going to fall in love?" Gill asks, chuckling.

"Ew yeah…girls are yucky." Nemo says, still starring after the blue fish.

Dory pulls away from Marlin, a dreamy look on her face. She faces her friends and says:

"Merry Christmas to all, and to all a good day."

* * *

Please Review. This is the last chapter and we would really appreciate reviews or constructive critism. oh! and the song is _**Gonna Make You Sweat (Everybody Dance Now)** by the C&C Music Factory._


End file.
